


【EC】契合度

by DCC222



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: 未被塔管辖的哨兵艾瑞克为了逃脱塔的追捕，藏身在一家地下拳馆中。他没有结合的向导，不得不依赖拳馆提供的向导素，但拳馆的真实生意却是人口贩卖，而艾瑞克的买家——查尔斯·泽维尔，竟然同样是一个没有在塔里登记的向导。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 哨向AU！无能力！

昏暗的看台、嘶吼、汗水、血腥味、疯狂敲打铁栏杆的声音，只有白炽灯光聚焦在擂台的中心，场地灯带着灼人的热度刺着每一个人的眼睛，牵引着他们的注意力，反射着他们热烈又疯狂的神情。

蜿蜒的血流过场下还站着的男人的脚边，划出可怖的痕迹，另一边倒下的败者抽搐了两下，没了声息。

“三！二！一！KO！”

裁判带着破音的终场哨点燃了所有人的神经，密密麻麻的黑暗看台上爆发出一阵震耳欲聋的欢呼，胜利者的右手被举起，他面无表情的脸上血迹已经发干，将他的脸分成阴晴不定的几块，好像取得的胜利和他毫无关系。大屏幕上他的超高赔率正用一种冲击性的字体跳入观众的眼帘，无异于最高级的兴奋剂，让赌徒们癫狂的抛洒着他们手上的注票。

“这场的胜者仍然是——‘万磁王’！”

远离人群的最高级包厢里，塞巴斯蒂安·肖手上正夹着一只雪茄，看着眼皮底下的一切，轻轻吐出一个完整的烟圈。

“他又赢了。我看，就算不放出他的那只‘小宠物’，也没几个人能打得过他。他挺能赚钱的，是不是？”肖的声音毫无起伏，就像是在评价一件商品，谁都知道他会把场下所有人的性命都明码标价，只不过是价格高低而已。

地下拳场的老板在一旁恭敬地递上烟灰缸，显然是一点也不想得罪他。

“话是这么说，但帮他应付塔的追踪和给他找向导素可不是一件容易的事，我们也花了不少钱。”

“这样赚钱太慢了。”

肖把雪茄按灭在烟灰缸里，似笑非笑的接着说：“他的赔率已经那么高了，要是下一场输了，又刚好有人买了一注……”

老板一愣，连忙赔笑说：“他可是摇钱树，整场的人都是来看他的，不能——”

“他的事情瞒不了多久，最近拳场里多了很多对他过于关注的人。作为这家拳场的最大股东，我可不想让生意受到影响，光是收留未登记的哨兵这一项就够麻烦的。”

肖走到包厢边缘，透过玻璃看着清场人员把不知是死是活的失败者拖下场去，擂台上留下一道鲜红的拖痕，招了招手，示意老板过来。

“再说，与其看他一直赢下去，人们更想看他是怎么输的，你不这样觉得吗？看看这些观众们，他们喜欢鲜血，愿意为这些血肉横飞买单。如果他没死，还可以卖个好价钱，至少比放一颗定时炸弹在身边强。”

“可没人能打得过他，他——”老板突然停了下来，迟疑的看着肖，“他是一个哨兵。”

“没错。”

肖摸着下巴，点起一支新的雪茄，任它燃烧着。

“我们这里可没有向导，不是吗？”

拳场休息室。

艾瑞克用冰毛巾敷着脸上的伤口，按着手上的控制器，关掉了耳机里白噪音，即使他已经能很熟练的构筑屏障，在比赛的时候还是需要白噪音来隔绝那些过于聒噪的欢呼和尖叫，毕竟他还没有和任何一个向导结合。

那些观众不是为艾瑞克而欢呼。在擂台上，他只是“万磁王”，他们总是要有一些听起来很厉害的外号，真名反而不重要，没人知道，没人关心，而这正是他想要的。

他的精神体——那只虎鲨，在房间里游来游去，让整个休息室的空气波动有一种海底的静谧感，艾瑞克稍稍平静了下来，靠在椅子上，毛巾盖着他的脸，锻炼良好却又不夸张的肌肉上有不少已经干涸的血迹，大部分都不是他的。

如果把脸上的血迹洗掉，你就会发现这个被称为“万磁王”的男人拥有锋利的眉骨和深邃的眼窝，再加上紧实的身材，他在这个地下拳场拥有巨大的人气不仅仅是因为他未尝败绩。

今天的比赛已经结束，仔细在浴室里把自己收拾干净，即使如此，他还是觉得就连皮肤里也渗出血的味道。

关上水龙头，艾瑞克擦了擦头发，围着一块浴巾就打算走出来。他拥有单独的休息室，不会有人来，但他刚把手放到浴室门把上，就觉察出了不对劲。

他竖着屏障，不过哨兵拥有非一般的敏锐，艾瑞克隔着氤氲的水汽就能看到外面的人影，他不动声色的收起精神体，又把水打开，轻轻卸下洗漱台的镜子，从后面拿出一把匕首，反手握着它贴着墙根，听着外面的动静。

感受不到任何精神波动和向导素的气味，但这并不能说明对方就是普通人。来人只有一个，就算是塔的追兵，他应该也能全身而退，只是这个地方就不能再待了——艾瑞克深吸一口气，正打算推开门先发制人，房间里的气息却慢慢向休息室门口移去，显然也不想惊动还在洗澡的哨兵。艾瑞克没有再动，看来对方也不愿意惹麻烦。

直到外面没了任何动静，他才打开浴室的门，房间里空无一人，没有任何东西被动过。把匕首放在桌子上，哨兵甩甩头发上的水，打开储物柜，清点了一下里面那些小瓶子的数量。

两个星期……如果竖起屏障、再往偏僻的地方走的话，大概可以撑三个星期。

只要再赢一场，他就能拿到更多的向导素，只要能赢……

“Damn it！”

艾瑞克一拳打在储物柜门上，结实的铁质门马上凹了下去，哨兵的胸膛剧烈起伏，脖子暴起青筋，在完全被这股情绪支配之前，他拿起一管向导素，狠狠扎进了自己的胳膊，差点失控的精神体摆出攻击态势，艾瑞克仿佛能听到它尖利獠牙的声响。

不管刚才的人是谁，明天的最后一场比赛结束后，他都必须要离开。

“你找到他了吗？”

拳场的疯狂要持续到后半夜，没人发现一辆车正缓缓穿过后门阴暗的后巷，等车子开到大路上，充当司机、戴着眼镜的青年终于忍不住开口，从后视镜里看着脸色发白的男人，有些担心。

“查尔斯，你这样做还是太危险了。就算情报是正确的，但他很可能是一个还未结合的哨兵，你……”

“——一只虎鲨，汉克。”

“什么？”

“他的精神体是一只虎鲨，在天花板上游，真的挺吓人的。”

“……”

汉克一斜眼，看见查尔斯那只蓝眼睛的豹猫在副驾驶上舔着炸毛的尾巴，而自己的猫头鹰正歪着头看着它。

“要绕过肖可不容易，拳场里的精神波动太多了。我不能留太久，都没和他说上话，但我想他已经发现我了，就算在哨兵里，他的能力也算很强的。一个这样的哨兵，不管是对他自己还是对别人来说都太危险，我们必须……”

“你就是心太软了，查尔斯。”汉克毫不客气的指出，“你打算怎么办？只靠自己的屏障——或者肖可能给了他一些向导素，但哨兵的精神支撑不了太久。”

豹猫跳到后座，蹲到了查尔斯身边，抬起爪子洗了洗脸。

“明天去看比赛，然后直接问问肖，能不能把他卖给我。”

2.

只要是有艾瑞克比赛的日子，地下拳场里的观众席总是座无虚席。谁也不知道他从哪里来，一次一次的胜利为“万磁王”带来不败的声名，这个名字代表的是一大把一大把的钞票和拳拳到肉的荷尔蒙，还有观众们所追求的、无人能及的几近于暴力的美感。

擂台已经就绪，艾瑞克把白噪音的声音开到最大，环顾了一下四周，他下意识的觉得昨天的那个人会在台下，不过实际上他并看不清台下到底有什么人。

开场哨吹响，他向前迈出第一步，突然觉得有千吨重的声浪猛然向自己压来，整个世界的声音在他脑中亿万倍的放大，就连他的屏障都快要被击碎。

从来没有发生过这种情况，他的白噪音失效了！

哨兵的五感本就比普通人敏锐，这种天赋也为他们带来了可怕的代价，拳场里就连一般人都要扯着嗓子才能听到对方说话，没了白噪音的保护，艾瑞克的感官马上过载，就像千针扎入脑髓一般，对手打在他脸上的拳头反而不痛不痒。

别再说话了！一直尽力压抑在体内的野兽不断叫嚣着，怒气一瞬间被放大，他好像被突如其来的狂暴海啸没顶淹没，暴躁的情绪马上就要冲破他的胸膛，黑色的泥潭渐渐包围了他，艾瑞克只有最后一根神经还绷着。

如果在这个地方失控——

“没事的，没事的……停下来，你必须放手。”

千百种声音中，突然一个温柔的男声穿透所有障碍，直达他的脑海，艾瑞克不认识这个声音，一滴汗顺着他的太阳穴流了下来。

“我知道这对你意味着什么，但你必须冷静。”

仿佛一双手在黑暗的海中抓住了他，他不由自主地放松下来。

“你不是一个人。”

从未听过的声音从他刺痛的神经末梢一路向下，把他从狂躁的海水里拉了出来，艾瑞克大口喘着气，像刚从海里被捞起来，浑身都快湿透了。

“看来目的达到了。”肖站在看台高处，看着场下的艾瑞克，听拳场老板在他耳边低声说了几句话，满意的推了推手中的开关。

“万磁王的落幕之战，以惨败告终。”

这座地下拳场一直分两个部分，前面的观看区人声鼎沸，后方的交易区却显得安静很多，高级的装潢就像是一个奢华的俱乐部，和前面的粗狂形成强烈的对比。查尔斯跟在拳场老板后面，打量着那些看起来很贵的装饰，被带到一间看起来很高级会客室——如果里面没有一个人正被反绑着按在椅子上的话。

“泽维尔先生，我还以为你对我的商品从来不感兴趣，”肖坐在豪华的沙发上，对查尔斯做了一个‘请坐’的手势，手指间转着一根雪茄，“没想到你会点名想要买他。”

查尔斯没有坐下，而是走到被绑着的那个人面前，捏了捏他上臂的肌肉，又摸了一下他结实的胸膛。

“我喜欢他这种类型的，有伤口很性感，腰也不错，腿缠上去感觉应该不赖。‘万磁王’……我觉得他在床上会很卖力，我应该换一张牢一些的床。”

完完全全是想买一个合意床伴的、有些轻佻的口吻，这样略显下流的话从查尔斯那张好看的嘴里说出来却只是暧昧和风流。

艾瑞克挣扎了一下，马上被压制住，他嘴里勒着一根绳子，一句话也说不出来。

肖对泽维尔这个姓氏并不算陌生，但他一直没有光顾过他的生意，现在看来，查尔斯只是没有挑到中意的。

“钱给你转过去了，人我就带走了。”查尔斯抬着艾瑞克的脸看了看，露出一个笑容。

肖的售后服务很到位，一直把人送查尔斯家里，还附送了一套……看起来奇奇怪怪的道具。查尔斯的眼神一直恰到好处的黏在艾瑞克身上，送货人员临走的时候甚至给了他一个“随意享受”的暧昧表情。

一个人的人生对上流阶层来说可能只是一种消遣，和塔把哨兵分为ABCD级一样，整个世界依然分三六九等。

但在这样的规则下，还是有人不太一样。

“虎鲨，不管看几次，都还是会觉得很夸张。”查尔斯小心地给艾瑞克松绑，完全不是一个买家的态度，还有意避开了那些较深的伤口，“他们给你打了向导素？肖这只老狐狸……还好是我买了你。”

一句话就点出了对方的身份，查尔斯把他嘴里的绳子拿下来，查看了一下他脸颊上的伤痕。

“你是向导。昨天也是你——”艾瑞克认识这个声音，在他差点失控的时候，正是这个声音安抚了他。

“查尔斯·泽维尔。我应该一直叫你‘万磁王’吗？我不是塔的人——别这么看着我，你该不会以为我真的是买你回来上床的吧？”

查尔斯探查着对方的精神波动，不动声色的用向导的能力靠近艾瑞克的思想，感觉到他竖起了屏障。

“艾瑞克·兰谢尔。”听到后一句话，艾瑞克用余光扫过查尔斯露出的锁骨，话锋又一转，“我感受不到你的向导素。”

也许是有向导在身边，哨兵的情绪不再那么咄咄逼人，一只蓝眼睛的豹猫蹲在地上，好奇的抬头看着在房间里游来游去的鲨鱼。

“我给自己打了抑制剂。”向导好像不太愿意多说这个话题，麻利的开始给他处理伤口，“我会给你做一个精神疏导，光靠注射向导素是不够的，在拳场里我碰不到你，只能做简单的安抚。这里有很多和你一样没有在塔管辖下的哨兵和向导，我们可以帮你。”

“为什么？”待在查尔斯身边很舒心，艾瑞克不得不承认这一点，今天发生了太多事，熟悉的焦躁感却没有把他吞没——但这并不代表他完全解除了戒心。那只鲨鱼游到豹猫身边，用尾巴轻轻拍了拍它的头顶。

“不是所有人都喜欢待在塔里，是不是？哨兵在外面跑太危险了，今天你就差点失控。看在我为你花了那么多钱份上，你能相信我吗？”

处理完伤口，查尔斯坐到了哨兵身边，脸上露出非常认真的神情，艾瑞克发现他有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛。

房间里安静了下来，向导很有耐心，只是静静的等着，过了几分钟，就感觉到艾瑞克解除了精神屏障。

“谢谢你，艾瑞克。”

豹猫用尾巴碰了一下鲨鱼的鱼鳍，丝毫不怕这只体型大得多的精神体，友好的喵喵叫了两声，而查尔斯轻轻捧起艾瑞克的脸，和他额头相抵。

哨兵从未觉得精神有此刻那么平静。自从觉醒哨兵的能力以来，他一直生活在一个嘈杂的世界中，神经好像直接暴露在空气里，他能捕捉到任何一丝风吹草动，却忍受不了一滴雨或者一束光，也忍受不了任何人的触碰——

除了现在，除了这个叫做查尔斯·泽维尔的男人。

艾瑞克不知道他是什么时候睡过去的，绷紧的精神总算得到放松，他就这么靠着查尔斯的肩膀沉入梦乡，鼻尖再也没有令他心烦的味道，他下意识吸了吸鼻子，都是喜欢的气息。

这是他被送进塔以来，睡得最好的一个晚上。


	2. Chapter 2

3.

绝对的安静，没有一丝杂音，窗帘也拉得严严实实，阳光一点也透不进来，只是朦朦胧胧地有些光晕，艾瑞克从柔软的被褥里睁开眼睛，楞了整整十秒钟，才想起自己究竟在哪里。他的虎鲨飘在门口，时不时动一下尾鳍，他坐起身来，发现查尔斯并不在房间里，蓝眼睛豹猫也不见踪影。

艾瑞克甩了甩头，让自己清醒一些，突然对此时的安心感有些懊恼，在塔里的时候哨兵一向排斥向导给自己做精神疏导，他不喜欢别人靠近自己，不论是精神上还是身体上——所以他当然没有自己的向导。

但在昨天那种情况下，他的确非常需要一次精神疏导，长久以来只靠向导素舒缓神经显然已经给了他太多的压力，所以查尔斯就成了那个例外，而艾瑞克必须承认，他从未如此放松过。

像往常一样树立好精神屏障——经过一次疏导，现在这么做要容易得多，他起身穿好衣服，推开房间的门，昨天深夜被绑得严严实实地送进来的时候没发现，艾瑞克现在才注意到这是一个多大的地方：顺着长长的走廊走到尽头，雕着繁复花纹的旋转楼梯连接着二楼和宽到不可思议的客厅，这已经不是别墅的级别了，说这栋房子是一座庄园大概都毫不夸张。

艾瑞克沿着楼梯走下去，一只全身黑亮的黑豹趴在阶梯口，它的头上停着一只猫头鹰，正把脑袋插在自己的翅膀里。

“你就是昨天晚上查尔斯花钱买回来的那个拳击手？”

一个没见过的女生坐在沙发上，听见动静抬起眼，上下打量着他，又看到了他身后跟着的鲨鱼：“上帝啊，真的是虎鲨——我是第一次看到海洋系的精神体！”

艾瑞克发现她是一个哨兵，女性哨兵非常稀少，他在塔里只见过一个。他没接话，径直走下楼梯，路过黑豹的时候虎鲨故意对它咧了咧嘴，黑豹一扭头，猫头鹰被惊醒，扑棱着翅膀飞了起来。

“他有名字，瑞雯！”查尔斯的声音从身后传来，艾瑞克回头一看，向导手上拿着一盘通心粉，猫头鹰越过他，停在了身后戴眼镜的青年身上，“他叫艾瑞克。”

“好吧，艾瑞克。”黑豹跑到了瑞雯身边，把尾巴卷到她的手上，“我的哥哥晚上带了个人回来，然后又把他塞进了自己的房间，我只是表示一下关心。”

查尔斯轻轻咳了一声，将通心粉放到桌上，他的豹猫跑到虎鲨下面，跳起来想用爪子去碰它，面容凶恶的鲨鱼甩甩尾巴，游到了地板上。

“你该去练习精神屏障了。汉克不可能随时都跟在你身边，我也不可能……”

“而你该和艾瑞克一起吃早餐了。”瑞雯耸耸肩，带着她的豹子走上了楼梯，汉克跟了上去，临走的时候还拍了拍查尔斯的肩膀。

“好了——就像瑞雯说的，你该吃饭了。我做的口味很清淡，你刚做过精神疏导，对味觉的负担应该不会太大。”向导转过身，故意无视了瑞雯的揶揄，做了一个绅士的动作，给艾瑞克拉开椅子，而艾瑞克的肚子恰到好处地轻轻“咕”了一下。

他发誓查尔斯刚才笑了。哨兵觉得脸上发热，如果除去塔里难吃又统一的食堂，还从未有人给他做过早餐，他干脆坐了下来，用叉子开始狠命戳那盘通心粉。

“查尔斯，这里……”在它们全部被他戳了个遍之后，艾瑞克总算开口说了今天的第一句话，但他还没说完半句，门“砰”地一声就被撞开了，一个打扮得像是摇滚明星的家伙走了进来，身边跟着一只不知名的白色巨鸟，而他身后是一个看起来挺乖的年轻人，一只蓝皮红眼的蜥蜴乖乖趴在他肩上。

“哦——查尔斯。”摇滚明星开口，“这就是你昨天晚上买回家的那个人吗？——虎鲨！”

艾瑞克挑了挑眉毛，每个人看到他的反应都出奇的一致。

“沃伦！这样不礼貌。”后面的年轻人拉住他肩上蜥蜴的尾巴，它看到停在豹猫身边的鲨鱼，吓得爬到了他背后，“他有名字——我叫科特。”

“艾瑞克。”哨兵礼貌地回应。

“OK，艾瑞克，希望你在这里待得开心。”科特把摇滚明星推上了二楼，而后者正想近距离地看一下那只鲨鱼。艾瑞克听着远去的 “科特！我只是想看看，你见过地板上的鲨鱼吗？”和“现在不是时候！”，突然有一种奇妙的倒错感。

就在一天之前，他还想着怎么逃跑，生活里还只有无穷无尽的噪音和令人烦躁的血腥味，所有东西都是暗色调的，他还得为了自己的生存而把素不相识的人送下地狱，他还只能孤军奋战……而现在，他坐在干净的客厅里，面前是一盘通心粉，身边坐着一个刚为他做了早餐的男人——而且他还付钱把自己买下了。

“你看，这里有很多和你一样的人。就算离开了塔，你也并不孤独，艾瑞克。”

白天看，查尔斯的眼睛更蓝了，散发出一种能折射阳光的光彩，艾瑞克没来由地觉得他很好看，而哨兵之前从没有对任何人地长相有过如此概念。

“这是哪里？”他终于问。

向导调皮地冲他眨眨眼，另拿一把叉子挑了一根他盘子里的通心粉：

“欢迎来到西彻斯特。”

“西彻斯特。”

地下人贩子坐在那张不知道卖了多少人的办公桌后，掂量着桌上的箱子里能装多少钱，淡淡地对刚才把箱子放在他桌上的男人说。房间里有一股熏香的味道，捉摸不透的烟雾飘过来又消失在空气中，没有留下一丝痕迹。

在大多数时候，肖的办公室都算是一个正经的商务空间，只不过在某些特殊的情况下——他点燃熏香的时候，就意味着需要一些味道来将血腥味掩盖掉，毕竟商品里总是有一些不听话的。而来访者来得显然不太是时候，不过他们带来了一箱子钱，就又是另外一回事了。

肖是一个普通人，但他知道，即使他看不见，一定也有两只“小宠物”正在他的办公室里乱跑。他想得没错，一只通体雪白的西伯利亚狼跳上了桌子，正卧在箱子旁边，睁着金黄色的眼睛看着他，伸出舌头舔了舔鼻子，而他的椅背上停着一只鹰隼，尖利的爪子离他的头发不过几厘米。

“西彻斯特？”对面的男人有些怀疑，他的肌肉非常夸张，和桌子上狼的体型很相配，“你把他卖给了查尔斯·泽维尔？你真的不知道你的拳手是谁？”

“拜托，罗根，我不像你们，我怎么分辨得出来他到底是不是一个哨兵？而且你只要付钱，我本来就什么都会说。查尔斯想买一个床伴，他只是看上我的商品罢了，我可不知道这个拳手是不是你们在追捕的哨兵，我又没问他的名字。”

只是这点钱还不够我完全说实话，我也不想被你们找麻烦，肖在心里默默补充道。

“他最好是单纯想买一个人回去操他。”罗根翻了个白眼，“你有没有留下货物记录？”

“没有，虽然价格高了点，但这只是一桩很普通的交易。”人贩子接着罗根的话，眼睛却看着站在旁边的另一个黑色短发的男人。他看起来年龄比较小，戴着一副墨镜，罗根看起来是很可怕，不过肖知道，罗根的绳索是握在这个男人手里的。

“我还以为查尔斯只是一个普通的有钱人。斯考特，我看你们不如直接去问问他？”肖转了转他的椅子，椅背上的鹰隼飞起来，落到了斯考特肩上。

“谢谢你的配合。”黑发男人不置可否，墨镜挡住了他的眼睛，让人搞不懂他的表情变化，“我看你应该少点熏香，一点也不好闻。”

肖向门口一摊手，做了一个“请便”的动作：“希望我们下次见面是有别的生意可以做。”

“老狐狸，他肯定没有说实话。”离开人贩子熏人的办公室，罗根随手点起一根雪茄，但没有把它放到嘴边，直接吸入烟草对哨兵来说负担太大，他只是想把那些香气从自己鼻尖赶跑。

“至少西彻斯特他没有说谎。问题在于……那个查尔斯会买一个床伴回去吗？”斯考特若有所思，“如果他买的人真的是艾瑞克，那事情就变得复杂了，而且查尔斯……”

“谁知道呢？人是会变的。”罗根按灭了烟头，“只有一件事肖说得没错，我们确实有必要去拜访一下他。”

4.

哨兵不喜欢猛烈的阳光，这会让他们的皮肤感到灼热，虽然精神屏障总能帮上一点忙，但那毕竟不能切断所有的感官，所以一切能让人联想到夏天、明亮、温暖的美好字眼都与他们无关，艾瑞克一向这么认为。

而现在，他却能坐在草地上，阳光的温度恰到好处，淡淡的泥土清香也没有那么刺鼻了，一股轻柔的精神力将他包围，像是静谧月色下柔和拍打着海滩的细小浪潮，包容又安静。艾瑞克下意识地往海滩边又挪了挪，他很喜欢这样的感觉。

“艾瑞克，好了，我要喘不过气了……”

查尔斯的声音闷闷地从怀里传来，艾瑞克这回过神来，发现他正把向导紧紧圈住，手还放在对方腰侧，简直像是要把他按在自己怀里。

“对不起，我没注意……”他们的上一个姿势只不过是查尔斯轻轻靠着他帮他做精神疏导！天——

“没关系，你还不习惯向导进入你的屏障。”查尔斯的脸有些红，从他的怀里退开了一些，“作为一个未结合的哨兵，你的精神屏障很完整，也许你可以教教瑞雯和沃伦……他们还不能离开自己的向导太长时间。”

“是吗。”艾瑞克根本没听查尔斯在说什么，他扯着身下的草，慢慢压下自己的精神波动。

他来到西彻斯特已经有一段时间了。因为长期摄入过多向导素，他的状态一团糟，还好有查尔斯能帮他：在不知不觉中，他竟然已经不讨厌向导接近他的精神了，当然，大概仅限查尔斯。

虎鲨停在草地上，眯着眼睛，时不时摇一摇尾鳍，豹猫也蜷缩在它旁边打着可爱的小呼噜，尾巴打着卷，肚皮一起一伏。精神体比主人更加坦诚，查尔斯轻轻咳了一声，站起身来：“我回去看看晚饭该做些什么……你可以在这里再待一会儿。”

“——好的。”

豹猫伸了个懒腰，和查尔斯一起离开了。艾瑞克身边已经被他扯出了一个小草堆，直到瑞雯黑豹的尾巴在他眼前晃了晃，他才从查尔斯的背影中回过神来。

“别折磨草坪了，”瑞雯坐到他身边，“它快被你扯秃了。”

“……你不去帮查尔斯吗？”

艾瑞克把草堆欲盖弥彰地铺平，瑞雯一定是故意隐藏了自己的气息，否则他不可能没发现有人靠近。

“汉克会去帮他。这不重要——我想和你谈谈，艾瑞克。”

瑞雯自称是查尔斯的妹妹，但他们长得一点也不像，甚至性格都天差地别，不过这句话的语气倒是如出一辙。

“谈什么？”

“你们两个。”

“我们——”

“你是为什么从塔里跑出来的，艾瑞克？”

哨兵没有正面回答，他知道总有人要问这个问题：“你又是为什么从塔里跑出来的？”

黑豹不满地咕噜了一声，瑞雯拍拍它的头，语气平淡地说：“我是查尔斯救出来的，还有汉克。至于沃伦和科特，情况大概和你差不多吧。”

“西彻斯特非常特殊，塔默认它的存在：塔无法管辖的哨兵和向导，至少西彻斯特能收容他们，这是一种微妙的平衡。而这一切的基础，都是查尔斯——他是一个非常强大、又不一样的向导……”瑞雯说到这里，停顿了一下，“在军官学校的时候，他和任何哨兵的契合度都能达到80%以上。你知道，任何契合度达到80%的哨兵向导都会被塔诱导结合。想知道查尔斯为什么会逃出来吗？”

艾瑞克皱了皱眉头，他一点也不了解查尔斯身上发生的事，他让查尔斯靠近他的精神，但此刻他觉得自己离查尔斯其实还很远。

“为什么？”在反应过来之前，他已经问出口了。

“因为在军官学校毕业进入塔的前一个晚上，他们给他注射了药物，想强制诱发他的结合热。向导一旦出现结合热而与哨兵结合，他们就链接配对了，不需要任何本来应该做的精神匹配。塔希望查尔斯能马上成为即战力，甚至完全罔顾他的个人意志，把他和一切符合标准的哨兵送入白噪音室，直到有一个人能和他成功结合，向导一向都没什么人权，是不是？”

瑞雯说得轻描淡写，内容却让艾瑞克心里一紧。

“而我当时就是那些哨兵之一。”

“查尔斯——”艾瑞克喉咙发干，虎鲨感觉到他的怒气，牙齿发出“咯咯”的声音，“他们怎么敢——”

“然后查尔斯就逃了，顺便带上了我，他爆发之后控制了所有人的精神，塔抓不到他，虽然过程很艰辛……但最后，他建立了西彻斯特。”

惊涛骇浪在艾瑞克心里翻滚，他知道塔能做出这样的事情。哨兵和向导是枪口、是利刃，唯独不是应当被尊重意志的人，他见过在任务中失去哨兵的向导马上被安排给下一个人配对，也见过孤身一人从战场上回来的哨兵像被撕裂了灵魂一般痛不欲生，被过载的感官折磨的皮开肉绽，而这些对塔来说，都只有冷冰冰的几个字：正常范围内的人员损耗。

“所以，如果……我还是希望你能先了解这一点。”瑞雯也站起身来，黑豹跟在她身后，“毕竟他和你在一起的时候，看起来真的很开心。”

西彻斯特的晚饭一向都很热闹，有时候兴致来了，沃伦还会即兴唱上两首歌，和他的外表一样，他的嗓子也还不错。

但今晚，艾瑞克整个人都干巴巴的，查尔斯担心他，晚饭大家都吃得很安静。和汉克交换了一个“今天你收拾”的眼神，查尔斯在晚饭后第一次跟着艾瑞克进了他的房间，还细心地关上了门。

“艾瑞克，想下两盘棋吗？”他笑着问，从背后拿出一副棋盘，“上次我们还没分出胜负——”

他的话猛地顿住，像是听到了什么声响，脸色一白，笑容突然僵在脸上。

“查尔斯？”

哨兵看着他放下棋盘，脱下外衣，又解开马甲和衬衫的扣子，把领口拉开，露出锁骨和脖颈，不禁往后退了两步。

“咬我。”

“咬——什么？”

“快咬我！塔的人来了，他们是来找你的。”查尔斯上前一步拉住他，“快！”

艾瑞克喉结动了动，俯下了身子。

斯考特和罗根不是第一次来西彻斯特了，雪原狼和鹰隼乖乖跟在他们身边，姿态却不是很友好。

“查尔斯在哪里？”罗根手上夹着雪茄，黑豹和白色大鸟挡在他身前，好像不想让他再进一步，“不要告诉我这个点他已经睡下了——”

“我的确已经开始‘睡觉’了，罗根，你最好是有什么要紧的事情。”他的话被打断，查尔斯从二楼下来，拨开瑞雯和沃伦，一边扣着扣子一边走到两个不速之客跟前，还在微微喘着气，脸上红晕未退，嘴唇也有些发红，脖子和胸前能若有若无地看到一些暧昧的痕迹。

“查尔斯，我们需要见一下你从肖那边买的人。”这次接话的是斯考特，“别装了，你不是这样的人。”

“我是怎么样的人？”查尔斯干脆停下整理衣服，向后抹了抹头发，衣衫不整的旖旎气氛昭示着刚才他到底在干些什么，“我是一个正常的男人，没有结合对象，有钱——买一个合胃口的普通人解决生理需求有什么问题？”

“普通人？查尔斯，你能认出哨兵。他叫什么名字？你为什么不让他出来见一见我们呢？”斯考特直视着他的眼睛，像是想从里面看出什么。

“米歇尔，如果我愿意，我可以让他姓泽维尔。很不巧，他现在被我绑在床上了，你知道——哦，你不知道，我喜欢主动。”

查尔斯寸步不让，豹猫弓起了背，发出嘶嘶地警告声。

“你想玩什么都可以，查尔斯，但我们在找一个非常危险的哨兵，如果他在你床上，我建议你把他交出来。”

“他不是，我想我能分出谁是哨兵。另外，我的拳手还很‘精神’，”向导故意用了一个很暧昧的词，“而我没有被围观的兴趣，如果你们只是来说这个的，现在就可以走了。”

斯考特拦住露出獠牙的西伯利亚狼，往二楼看了一下：“我们会再来的。”

直到两个人边紧盯几只临战状态的精神体边退了出去，西彻斯特的大门再次关闭，整个剑拔弩张的气氛才放松下来。

“查尔斯，他们是——”科特有些不安地绞着手指，蜥蜴紧紧缠住他的手臂。

“没事的，科特，我会解决这件事情。”查尔斯拍拍他的肩膀，“你们回去吧。”

“查尔斯——”汉克还想说什么，向导截住了他的话头，平静但不容置疑地接着说：“交给我。”

所有人都只能一步三回头地回到二楼，查尔斯扣好衣服，叹了一口气，向一楼的后门走去。

夜色很浓重，月光并没能照亮后门前面的那一条小路，艾瑞克轻轻关上玻璃门，抬头看了看查尔斯房间的窗户，那里还是黑的，他猜向导还在解决塔里派来找自己的人。

深呼吸了两下，哨兵提起箱子，强迫自己转身，他才走出十米，刚才还在心里想着的声音突然从身后传来：“我不得不说，你比我想象的要待得久。”

“你并不知道我是谁。”艾瑞克没有回头，拿着箱子的手紧紧攥着。

“你是艾瑞克·兰谢尔。如果你愿意，我还能更了解你。”查尔斯靠在门前，淡淡地说，“斯考特和罗根都在找你，就算在塔里，他们也属于A级。斯考特是少数几个精神体是猛兽类的向导之一，论攻击力，我都不是他的对手。”

“你需要朋友，艾瑞克，我们可以成为你的朋友。”

哨兵停住了脚步。朋友——查尔斯皮肤的触感还留在他的嘴唇、舌头和牙齿上。

“我和你不可能是朋友。”他僵硬地说。

“好吧。”艾瑞克听出查尔斯的声音里透出失落，“我不会阻止你离开，虽然我可以……但我不会。”

身后一声轻响，艾瑞克回头，没有看到查尔斯的背影，只能看到紧闭的玻璃门。

道路尽头的树枝上，一只鹰隼静静停在上面，眨了眨棕色的眼睛，把一切都尽收眼底。


	3. Chapter 3

5.

阴雨天，雨滴打在玻璃上，又顺着窗沿蜿蜒而下，最后在石制的窗台上形成一个个小小的水洼，整个西彻斯特都笼罩在一种湿漉漉的气氛中，像是覆上了一层透明的烟雾，又或是盖着一片薄云。

现在这栋偌大的房子里，除了年轻的向导和一只不是每个人都能看见的豹猫之外，没有任何一丝其他生物的气息——本来应该是这样，查尔斯连夜让孩子们转移去了另一个安全屋，他则留下来处理艾瑞克出现过的痕迹。

艾瑞克的离开当然让他有些伤心，他还以为自己是那个能得到艾瑞克信任的人，而他们可能以后都不会见面了，他不知道哨兵会去哪里——他再也找不到他了，说不失落一定是假话，查尔斯还从未遇见过艾瑞克那样的人。

不过现在不是想这些的时候。能让塔里只执行A级任务的小队长出手的人，一定不只是一个普通的哨兵。如果塔真的决定要借此干涉西彻斯特，他就必须要保护那些孩子，他不能让他们变成在血泊里摸爬滚打的武器……而下次，一点点吻痕可就没办法蒙混过关了。

但他也不得承认，他的确没想到塔的人居然来得如此之快，现在离斯考特和罗根离去只不过短短12小时，而且阴雨天对哨兵来说，实在不算是一个出任务的好天气。

该死，早知道应该在艾瑞克走之前问问他到底是什么人，说不定肖其实卖亏了！查尔斯想着，竖起耳朵，他能隐隐约约听到楼下有轻微的响声，却探查不到气息，这通常意味着对方的哨兵拥有非常强悍的向导，至少和自己不相上下：这不是什么好兆头，单兵作战从来不算是他的强项。

向导紧握着枪，收起精神体，轻轻顺着楼梯往下挪动着脚步，雕花的楼梯没有遮挡，他有些后悔当时没有把它敲掉，因为沃伦的鸟很喜欢停在上面。查尔斯小心翼翼地停下，响动是从厨房传过来的，他把左手食指放到太阳穴上，用精神触角探查着楼下的动静，只能模模糊糊地感觉到有一个人影。

其他人一定是在房子外面，斯考特一向很谨慎，没人的房子反而成了最好的伪装。但查尔斯不打算和对方正面撞上：他的目标是后门，在那里有专门为应对现在这种情况而修建的地下室，在无法全身而退的情况下，避其锋芒才是正确的选择。

楼梯口正对厨房，如果从楼梯下楼一定会经过那里，查尔斯干脆翻身轻巧地跳到楼梯背面，打算从这里绕到后门。在西彻斯特——他的主场，向导就像自己的豹猫一样悄无声息。他猫着腰前进，下意识往厨房的方向瞟了一眼，里面的人显然没有放出精神体，不过对方好像也并没打算隐藏自己的行迹。虽然他只能很模糊地探查到对方的精神波动，但一个潜入者实在是不应该……呃……从柜子里拿出番茄酱？

“查尔斯……？”厨房里的人偶然抬起眼，隐约看到沙发后鬼鬼祟祟的人影，哨兵的观察力让对方无从遁形，他试探着开口：“是你吗？为什么在那儿——你干嘛拿着枪？”

本来昨晚应该走掉的人正在厨房里，手上拿着一盘煎蛋，番茄酱的盖子半开着，惊讶地微张着嘴。

天哪，查尔斯慢慢站起身来，用一只手捂住脸，这也太尴尬了。艾瑞克的小皮箱正靠着沙发角，他以为艾瑞克至少都跑出了纽约！

“你没走！你的精神屏障简直太完美了，我只能隐约的感知到——我还以为是——你做了早饭？”向导尽力掩饰自己的精神过敏，语气里却透着不自觉的轻快和惊喜，解除了全神贯注地精神探查，他的正常五感开始发挥作用，艾瑞克手上煎蛋的香味飘了过来。

“我想了想，你也许是对的。”哨兵不太自然地咳嗽了两声，把番茄酱挤在煎蛋上，“我希望你不介意我用了厨房。我想大家应该都没吃早饭……他们人呢？”

西彻斯特安静地不同寻常，平时这时候汉克的猫头鹰该扑棱着翅膀飞过来了。

“他们先转移到另一个地方去了。刚好你的行李都不用拿出来，等收拾好了我们就过去和他们会合。”

查尔斯放下枪，搓了搓手，走进厨房，自然而然地从艾瑞克手里接过了盘子，但艾瑞克没有动，而是顿了一会儿才说：“是因为我吗？”

把煎蛋切好，向导没有正面回答，又从冰箱里拿出两片方面包，放进烤面包机：“他们想这个机会已经很久了。毕竟我总是让他们练习树立屏障和隔开五感，不让他们做危险的事情，不让他们战斗，唠唠叨叨，像一个老古董……啊哈，刚好能吃完鸡蛋和面包，丢掉挺浪费的。”

“你在保护他们，我想他们明白。如果他们不，你也没必要再给他们提供保护……”

“不是这样的，艾瑞克。”这是哨兵第一次听查尔斯用这样的语气说话，他通常都像最标准的英伦绅士一样温文尔雅，但现在他微皱着眉头，表情很认真，“他们和我们一样，只是没有那么强的能力，我 ** **必须**** 帮助他们，就如同从肖手上把你救下来一样。”

“你也用那样的借口救过别人吗？”

这句话没经过艾瑞克的脑子就从嘴里冒了出来，压着查尔斯的话尾，多少显得有些冲动，但向导没生气，只是不自然地动了动喉结，好像想到了什么，红着脸把棕色的头发别到耳后。

“不——你是我第一个买回来的人……不，不是这个，我是说——我也不会随便让别人咬我。”查尔斯的声音越来越小，整理了一下衬衫领口，“当然，昨天让你那么做只是为了不让他们进来。”他急忙补充。

他恨不得再钻回沙发后面去，艾瑞克嘴唇、舌头和牙齿的触感都还留在他的皮肤上，而厨房在他说完这句话之后陷入了微妙的沉默。

五秒钟之后，烤面包机传来“叮”地一声，查尔斯从没觉得这个声音是那么的好听，他急忙把面包片拿出来，烫得他换了两次手才把它们丢进盘子里。

“我觉得你可以帮我。”向导找着话题，“我可以教汉克和科特，但我不太熟悉哨兵的训练方法，如果你可以——”

“我会留下来，查尔斯。”艾瑞克靠近他，轻轻碰了碰他的手背，不知道查尔斯是不是没有打向导素抑制剂，他现在能感受到对方的气味，和他们第一天见面的那天晚上一样好闻：不是单纯嗅觉上的味道，哨兵能直接感知到向导的激素，他本来不喜欢这样的感觉，但现在似乎不同了。

查尔斯用那双蓝眼睛看着他，往他这边靠了靠，早餐的气氛中渐渐带上了一丝别的东西，虽然很淡，但就像墨汁滴入了蓝色的大海，虽然几乎不可见，但还是有什么发生了变化。

“——等等。”

查尔斯突然说，刚才还温馨柔软的气氛突然冻住，哨兵也在这一瞬间挺直了脊背，脸色沉了下来，他显然不喜欢被打断。

有人来了，对方甚至没有隐藏气息，他用手上的番茄酱发誓一定是昨天那只讨人厌的西伯利亚狼。

“看来是让他们学乖一点的时候了。”哨兵的怒气值简直马上就要被点满，昨天也是，现在也是，真的应该给这只狼来点教训。

“不，艾瑞克。”查尔斯把他按住，“停下，把你的鲨鱼收回去。罗根有自己的结合向导，而我不是……”他停顿了两秒才接着说：“我不能像斯考特那样给你太多帮助，你很可能会感官过载的。”

艾瑞克看着向导把煎蛋塞进嘴里，又叼起了面包，对他调皮的眨眨眼，一时间忘记了刚才自己是要放出一只超级凶恶的虎鲨。


	4. Chapter 4

6.

西彻斯特真的有太多惊喜，这是哨兵被查尔斯带到地下室之后的第一个念头。

说这是一个地下室也许有些不太准确，它拥有防空级别的沉重铁门，查尔斯把它放下来的时候，门口扬起一阵细小的灰尘，又马上被良好的通风系统所抽走。整个房间的装潢简单但不简陋，红木制的地板，有花纹的墙纸，中间有两把布制的椅子，它们之间涂着清漆的桌子上甚至有一副棋盘，角落还有沙发床，甚至还有……壁炉。

看来把自己买下来的确是最简单高效的方式，毕竟查尔斯·泽维尔看起来真的一点也不缺钱。

“我真不知道你是怎么活下来的。”艾瑞克由衷感叹道。

“的确不容易，是不是？这还是有些好处，我改造了地下室，就算他们把西彻斯特炸平了都进不来——当然，我希望他们不要那么做。只是我们似乎要在这里呆上一整天了。”

查尔斯坐到椅子里，打开棋盘，做了一个“不如下盘棋吧”的表情，看起来轻松得一点也不像是正有几个不速之客在自己的家里搞破坏。

艾瑞克走到他身边，他们放出了自己的精神体，在精神放松的状态下，虎鲨懒洋洋地游到壁炉旁的地板前，豹猫一天没有见到它的朋友，把尾巴亲昵地卷在它地尾鳍上，卧在旁边。

向导的嘴边有面包屑，艾瑞克不知道怎么想的，伸手将它拂去，指腹抹过查尔斯的嘴角，又慢慢碾过他的嘴唇。空气里好像充满了向导素的味道，又也许没有那么多，只是哨兵异于常人的感官能敏锐地捕捉到让他喜欢的气息。

从这个角度刚好可以看见查尔斯脖颈处的咬痕，当然，半天的时间并不能让这些痕迹消失殆尽，现在它们看起来更像是被任性的情人在一场激烈的性爱中留下的证明。再往下看一些的话，哨兵的视力甚至可以看到隐藏在衬衫领口深处的小小乳尖，这让他想起昨天的画面。

艾瑞克承认，那时候有几个瞬间他是想好好吻查尔斯的，不只是在他身上留下似是而非的吻痕，而是真的吻着他的唇，再用手指滑过他光裸的脊背，探到胸前，让乳粒变红发硬……

“艾瑞克，等、等一下，好像有一个问题……”空气在这几秒钟之内骤然升温，好像被打开了什么开关，熟悉的热流从查尔斯尾椎的地方窜起来，让他嗓子一紧。

向导一把推开他的手，跌跌撞撞地摸到壁炉旁边，打开暗格，往里面看了一眼，是空的——他好久没有来过地下室了，这里并没有及时补充向导素抑制剂。

“你可以加强一下精神屏障吗？”他的声音已经有些发抖，夹紧了双腿，“Please。我的结合热来了……还有，不要看我。”

艾瑞克有些发懵。对于向导来说，结合热并不是会定期造访的东西，自发的结合热只有在向导和契合度最高的哨兵同处一室的时候才会发生，而且这通常意味着……向导在精神上也已经接纳了哨兵，结合热的出现就是为了诱导两人结合，完成最后的链接。他突然明白了刚才自己为什么会有那样的感觉，向导素在向他发出邀请，查尔斯就是和他契合度最高的那个向导——

“查尔斯……”他嗓子干的不行，但内心深处有一个声音提醒着他：查尔斯曾经被药物强制诱发过结合热，还差点被强制结合，如果查尔斯不愿意，他就不能那么做。

艾瑞克转过身，将自己的精神屏障又加固了几层，这绝对是对他意志力的莫大考验：“我不会看的。”

向导的脑袋已经热到发晕，他没想到自发的结合热会来得那么猛烈……这简直就像是在向艾瑞克告白，但他现在想不了那么多。微妙的羞耻感和越来越强烈的热潮让他那根还被束缚在裤子里的器官硬得发疼，查尔斯用颤抖的手解开皮带，手伸进去，隔着内裤碰了碰已经渗出湿意的性器，倒吸了一口小小的凉气。

“嗯……唔……”

隔着布料的揉弄很快就不能再满足来势凶猛的结合热，向导双腿发颤，根本站不住，靠着墙壁坐了下来，双腿打开，不知道自己什么时候把裤子褪到了小腿处，性器顶出内裤，查尔斯终于忍不住一把握住了它，上下动了动手腕，一阵快感的电流窜上了脊背，性器顶端马上流出一股前液。

“啊哈……呜……”

整个地下室全是他的破碎的喘息和难耐的呻吟，查尔斯咬住了另一只手的手背，企图用疼痛稍微唤起一点点理智，但毫无用处，烧焦的脑袋里只有想得到满足这一个念头。

这和强制结合热的感觉不一样，这些渴望好像是从内心深处漫出来的，马上就要将他淹没，他从未试过这样的感觉，只能被逼着不断寻找让自己越来越硬、越来越湿的力道和角度，甚至无师自通的用手指圈住柱身，碾过敏感的沟壑，又用指腹狠狠摩擦发红的顶端，每次动作都能带出一丝透着甜腻的声音。

“不……不行……”

快感已经堆积到了极限，查尔斯连脚尖都在颤抖，但他就是没有办法达到顶峰。向导抬起眼，看见艾瑞克还背对着他站着——他已经强迫自己不要那么做了——但他没办法，艾瑞克穿着合身的衬衫，腰部的线条利落而且有利，就连同为男人的他都觉得哨兵的腰性感到可怕。昨天艾瑞克给他留下“痕迹”时两人腰腹紧贴的回忆突然过电一样闪进查尔斯的脑海，他紧紧握住自己，自暴自弃地开始用力套弄，想快点结束折磨人的结合热。

他居然看着另一个男人的腰给自己做手活，而且该死的还停不下来！查尔斯根本管不了自己现在发出的声音是多么的撩人和欲求不满，好像有一直无形的手掐住了看起来一碰就会射的器官，任凭他怎么动就是没有办法高潮。

只靠他自己没办法解放，艾瑞克转过身来的那一刻，他终于深刻地知道了这一点。

“……呜嗯！”

那双淡灰绿色地眼睛向他看过来的时候，查尔斯的脊背猛地绷紧，性器也溢出一股白浊，但是依然没有射，只是硬得更烫了，后穴流出的液体让内裤的布料完全湿透。

只是哨兵的这一眼，被结合热折磨的向导就好像达到了无射精高潮，查尔斯软软地靠在墙壁上，大口喘着气，看到艾瑞克的双腿之间那个再明显不过的被顶起来的形状，竟然莫名感到松了一口气：原来自己不是唯一一个有感觉的人。

“我不会伤害你的……对不起，查尔斯，我忍不住了。”艾瑞克的嗓子都开始发哑，显然是忍得非常辛苦，向导的大脑完全宕机，他不知道是艾瑞克看到自己这副样子还是自己被对方俯过身来时的气息弄得忍不住发出声音来更难堪一些。

不过这个疑问在五秒钟之后就得到了解决，哨兵把他抱起来的时候，地板上留下一小摊透明的体液，查尔斯用双手紧紧捂住脸，直到脊背接触到柔软的床铺，艾瑞克轻轻对他说：“查尔斯，可以把手放下来吗？我想看看你。”

他没有动，反而捂地更紧了。艾瑞克轻吸一口气，压了过来，呼吸打在他的手背上，温热的吻又细密地落下来，甚至伸出舌尖舔舐查尔斯的指尖和指缝，终于撬开了他的伪装。查尔斯依旧紧闭双眼，睫毛颤动，那些吻又落在眼睑上，顺着鼻梁下滑，最后覆上了被咬到发红的唇瓣。

这是他们第一次接吻，在充满情欲气息的房间里显得不可思议的纯情，直到艾瑞克解开了自己的裤链，发硬发烫的东西弹出来抵在他的大腿上，微微渗出汗的手掌也把他的内裤完全褪了下来，那根器官完全直立在微凉的空气里，发着抖，好像在期待着被触碰。

“呜啊……！别……”

哨兵毫不留情地握住它开始上下撸动，查尔斯的眼角更加红了，蓝色的眼睛变得泪眼汪汪，头皮发麻地发现自己大腿上那根本来尺寸就惊人的器官又涨大了一圈，艾瑞克的喘息也越来越重，向导完全没办法把热到一团浆糊的思绪拉回来，模模糊糊地感到自己被翻了个身，屁股被抬高，双腿也被并拢，艾瑞克的手掌掰开颤巍巍的臀瓣，让自己的性器挤了进去，用臀丘包裹住自己，不断揉捏抽动，操着他的臀瓣和腿缝，肉体相撞的声音钻入耳朵，火焰从查尔斯的尾椎开始点燃，一直烧到他的神经，逼着他挺腰去迎合哨兵的节奏。

“艾瑞克……我不、不行……”

哨兵的接触无疑于冲垮了堵住他快感的最后堤坝，他们并没有真正的结合，但在腿间和臀瓣中摩擦的性器已经让他受不了了。艾瑞克的手绕到前面，尽心尽责地尽力套弄着湿到快要浸透床单的器官，腰部的动作也开始加快，让查尔斯从身体深处渗出一阵又酥又麻的轻痒，所有浪潮猛然涌向下腹，他毫无预兆地就达到了渴望已久的高潮。

一直压抑的呻吟猛地拔高，向导一阵恍惚，感到身后的人几下冲刺，喘息也激烈起来，随即射到了他的脊背上，精液黏黏腻腻的顺着腰窝流了下来，滴到床单上。

查尔斯脱力地跌回沙发床，他没有经历过这样激烈的情事——好吧，这还算不上，但他现在根本没有思考的余力。艾瑞克好像拿东西把他擦干净了，他用余光瞟了一下还卧在壁炉旁的两只精神体，豹猫刚刚轻轻用鼻子亲了亲虎鲨咧开的嘴角，比刚才更为亲昵。

天哪……他简直不想把脸从枕头里抬起来，精神体有自己的意志，但却能感知到主人的情绪，两只小家伙（虽然那只虎鲨实在不算小）看起来感情已经很好了。

热潮慢慢褪去，疲劳渐渐袭来，查尔斯的意识开始变得模糊，艾瑞克仿佛是把他翻了过来，说了一句“你这样会闷坏的”，又帮他盖好了被子，最后钻进来，轻轻环住了他。

他从没有和别人相拥而眠的经历，令人安心的气息围绕着他，这是他从塔逃出来之后，睡得最好的一觉。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 撒土！

7

“一无所获。”

带着绿色军帽的男人从办公桌后面踱步走到斯考特面前，围着他走了两圈，轻轻地吐了一个烟圈，重复了一次刚才小队长说的话。对哨兵来说抽烟不是一个很好的主意，罗根就只能闻一闻雪茄，但烟草对这个男人好像并没有太大的影响。

斯考特一动也不动，男人用一种探究的眼神细细地打量着他，像是想从那张没有任何情绪的脸上看出什么微小的变化。

“你是说你在西彻斯特连查尔斯·泽维尔的一根头发都没找到吗？”男人绕到他背后，看了一眼停在门梁上的鹰隼，微妙地顿了两秒，“萨默斯队长？”

斯考特双手背在腰间，脊背挺得笔直，军姿站地非常标准。“是的，史崔克上校。”他简短地回答，“查尔斯已经不在西彻斯特了。”

“查尔斯。”史崔克又再一次重复着他的称呼，这已经是他十分钟内第二次重复斯考特的话了。他咀嚼着小队长语气里的蛛丝马迹：“在军官学校的时候，他是你的指导班长。”

史崔克的话只说了一半，斯考特的表情还是没有丝毫松动，只是继续目视着前方。

“他这次是任务的目标，上校。”

“很好，我很高兴你还记得这一点。”史崔克把墙上的装饰刀拿了下来，刀刃出鞘，端详了一会儿被擦得崭亮的刀身，一反手，用不知道有没有开过光的刀尖似有似无地点了点斯考特的肩膀。

“我们太放任他了。本来以为他能稍微管教一下那些不服从塔的人，但他实在是不该试图藏匿艾瑞克。”

斯考特的喉结动了动，门梁上的鹰隼扑扑翅膀，利爪扣进梁木里。

“塔将对查尔斯·泽维尔和西彻斯特所有的哨兵向导发布S级通缉令，艾瑞克·兰谢尔的名字不会被提及。本来如果他能乖乖把人交出来，我们也不必走到这一步，我也想继续对西彻斯特睁一眼闭一眼啊。”

史崔克收起了刀，突然话锋一转，拍拍斯考特的肩膀：“显然，查尔斯需要一点教训，是不是？”

向导背在身后的手握成了拳头，轻轻吸了一口气，用不轻不重的声音回答道：“Yes，sir.”

斯考特刚刚离开史崔克的办公室，就看到自己的哨兵迎了过来，西伯利亚狼亲昵地闻闻他的手背，伸出舌头安慰一般地舔了舔垂下的指尖。

小队长一言不发地摸了摸白狼的耳朵，就连神经有些粗线条的罗根都能感觉到他心情很不好。

他的哨兵不满地挑挑眉毛，把一直叼着的、未点燃的雪茄从嘴边拿了下来：“他说什么了？要我说，我们根本不必要……”

“他对西彻斯特发布了S级通缉令。”

塔已经很多年没有发布过S级的命令了，就连当年查尔斯叛逃的时候也没有。斯考特知道这道命令此时已经由史崔克办公室的通讯器发了出去，过不了多久他们都会收到这条血淋淋的讯息——他的联络器此时发出了几声短暂的“滴滴”声，小队长不用看都明白上面到底写着什么，西彻斯特将会被这几千条通讯信息逼到非常危险的境地。

塔将不惜一切代价找到查尔斯，并且在对象拒绝塔的要求的时候，格杀勿论。

“我赢了，你欠我十美元。”

另一边，沃伦得意地看着跟在查尔斯身后走进安全屋的男人，转过身对瑞雯张开了手心：“我就说他不可能会走的。”

“好吧。”瑞雯无所谓地耸耸肩，把一张十美元的纸币放进了沃伦的手心，“鉴于查尔斯比预定整整晚了半天才出现，我们下一轮可以赌他什么时候会有自己的结合哨兵……”

查尔斯听着，脸都快红到脖子根了：“你们不能拿这个来打赌！”

赌约的真正主角倒是不置可否地放下了他的小皮箱，也不知道有没有听到瑞雯提出的第二个赌约，虎鲨飘在天花板上，悠闲地摇着尾巴。

艾瑞克心里弥漫着一丝不太光彩的高兴，他和查尔斯有了一些小秘密：谁也不知道在睡了一个早上醒来之后向导是怎样红着脸把自己埋在沙发床里，支支吾吾地不知道怎么解释这突如其来的结合热，最后只能以“我们必须得快点去和大家会和”来蒙混过关，但是两个人都心知肚明——他们的关系已经不可抑制地向一个暧昧的方向发展而去了。

就算查尔斯和任何哨兵的契合度都能达到80%以上又怎么样，他还是最高的，没有人能比得上自己。想到这里，艾瑞克的心里不禁翻起一股小小的雀跃，连嘴角都翘了起来。

查尔斯确认房子里没人之后，他们就离开了西彻斯特的地下室，艾瑞克还有一点点遗憾没能教训那只讨厌的西伯利亚狼。西彻斯特是不能呆了，不过向导似乎有好几个另外的安全屋：虽说是安全屋，现在他们所在的地方也是一栋有两层楼的独栋。艾瑞克觉得如果查尔斯不是因为觉醒了向导能力而进入军官学校，他应该会在继承了泽维尔家巨额的遗产之后读完N个博士学位，最后成为一名大学教授。

刚才才完成赌约的两个人背着查尔斯交换了一个“再赌十美元”的眼神，瑞雯还对艾瑞克眨了眨眼，用口型对他说了一句：“加油！”

黑豹趴在地上打哈欠，大鸟停在吊灯上睡觉。艾瑞克觉得他们根本就不像是在躲避塔的追捕，不过他也的确从未感到如此轻松——这一定是自己有记忆以来笑得最多的一天。

“别听他们的，你可以先上去把东西放好……”查尔斯不自然地摸摸鼻子，对着二楼扬了扬下巴，“科特和汉克应该还在上面清理屏蔽附近的精神波动，我教过他们每到一个新的地方都必须要定时做这个，这样在大部分人的认知里，这里就是一直空着的。我得去帮帮他们。”

哨兵没理由拒绝，他现在愿意花一切时间和查尔斯独处，在刚从塔里逃出来的时候他完全没想到自己对一个人有这样的感觉。虎鲨寸步不离地跟着豹猫，就像它的主人紧紧地跟着查尔斯一般到了二楼，两个人几乎是同时握住了房间的门把手——艾瑞克承认他有60%是故意的。

“艾瑞克，我想我们应该先把门打开。”双手相叠的十秒钟之后，查尔斯终于回过头，但是眼神却盯着地板，头发软软地垂下来也不敢伸手去拨，倒是和他的豹猫有几分相似。

向导的脸比在一楼的时候还要红。艾瑞克看着那双不断躲闪的蓝眼睛，不由自主地又靠近了些，糟了，他现在就要吻查尔斯，他想。

查尔斯现在一定不会拒绝他，也许早在他们第一次见面、向导在拳场救了自己的那一刻起，他们就一定会被彼此吸引，就像两颗必定彼此环绕的星辰那样。艾瑞克从没让任何人接近过自己的精神，他一直认为没人能够安抚他过于敏感的五感和神经，也从未觉得世界上真的有人能够互相理解——直到查尔斯出现，即使他们认识的时间还不能算太长，即使他们现在还不安全，即使还可能有一些该死的哨兵向导激素的作用，他依然想要——

两个人的唇瓣相隔只有半厘米的距离，他能闻到查尔斯的气息就在触手可及的地方，他能看到查尔斯微微颤抖的睫毛，他能感到查尔斯越握越紧的手指；当他轻轻揽住身前的人时，也没有被挣脱。

这不是一个很好的时机，当然，但他实在不想放手。

查尔斯反握住艾瑞克，闭上了眼睛。这是一种默许也是一种引诱，哨兵低下头，就在唇齿相接的前一秒，对面的门猛地被打开了，查尔斯马上把两个人的距离拉开到两米，差点踉跄着摔倒。

“汉克，你……”查尔斯及时扶住墙，正在思考该想什么借口解释一下这尴尬的场面，汉克却马上打断了他，脸色苍白，表情很不好看。

“查尔斯，有人来了，很多人，已经——”

艾瑞克脸色一沉，把感官集中到听觉上，很多杂乱的脚步声踏在他的耳膜上，而在一分钟前周围还悄声无息——对方人数众多，来者不善，提前屏蔽了整座房子的精神触觉，安全屋里的人都不弱，更别说还有自己和查尔斯，一般情况下绝不可能现在才发现异样——就算他们两个刚刚心思完全在别处也不可能。

“至少有30个人，我们不能硬碰硬。”查尔斯马上调整好了状态，仔细分辨了一下精神波动，过来拉住了艾瑞克的胳膊。

“大部分是从正门围过来的，把精神体都收起来，我们得从背面绕出去，往正门的反方向跑。把二楼背面的窗子砸碎，他们就会以为我们是往前走了，”他对刚从楼下跑上来的两个哨兵点了点头，“汉克和科特记得为瑞雯和沃伦树好屏障。”

向导的布置轻车熟路，显然对逃亡并不陌生。艾瑞克心里紧了紧，他想起自己刚从塔逃出来的时候，那不是一段轻松的回忆。查尔斯到底是经历过什么才能如此驾轻就熟？

他想保护他。

他必须保护他。

8.

艾瑞克在塔里学到过很多东西。他学过如何利用自己卓越的五感和行动力在只有一支铅笔或是一枚硬币的情况下把敌人全部杀光，也学过被敌人抓住的时候该怎样封闭自己的五感来减少拷问的折磨。他一直拒绝与任何向导配对，只接受最低限度的基本精神疏导，这让他对自己五感的掌控力比一般哨兵要强得多，相对的，他也不像其他哨兵那样能敏锐地掌握向导的状况——即使他身边向导和他的契合度高到会直接引发结合热。

但他现在不需要任何的精神链接都能感受到查尔斯的紧张。他们按照查尔斯计划的路线离开，沿途能探查到的精神波动越来越少，在即将到达大路的最后一个巷口，向导却停了下来。

“不对。”查尔斯贴着墙根，连鼻尖都是细小的汗珠，拐角到外街的一段路丝毫没有遮挡，看上去空无一人，“我好像感觉到……先等一下。”

他放出了他的豹猫，猫科的精神体体型不大、敏捷快速，是探路的最佳选择。向导闭起眼睛，小猫竖着尾巴在墙沿上走着，就在马上要跳出巷口的那一秒被什么东西猛地拉了下去，查尔斯一瞬间扣紧了扶着的砖缝，指尖都开始发白。

能对精神体做出有效攻击的只有精神体或是强大的哨兵，而此刻查尔斯和豹猫正在共感。

“查尔斯，你果然会走这条路。看来你还没有忘记我教给你的东西，是不是？”

随着声音，一只本来绝对不可能出现在城市中的棕熊从巷口慢慢摇了进来，叼着豹猫的脖子，在不大的巷子里显得很有压迫力，身后跟着的男人脚步也是不紧不慢，甚至可以称得上是悠闲。

“如果你还记得我曾是你的教官，那就不该再躲起来了，这只小猫的脖子看起来可不太结实。”

男人语调平淡地继续说，摸了摸棕熊的脊背。艾瑞克从这个角度能看到斯考特和罗根在两边封锁住了巷口，也许还有更多的人——现在所有人都屏蔽好了精神波动，两边都陷入了无法判断敌我形式的状态。

查尔斯的脸色已经白了。艾瑞克不知道那个男人是谁，他想拉住查尔斯，但向导只是挡住他，用蓝眼睛深深地看了他一眼，握了握他的手，向剩下的人点点头，就半举起双臂，从藏身处走了出去。

“威廉·史崔克上校。”他听见查尔斯简单地问候道，显出一种很乖顺的姿态，“好久不见。”

史崔克好像对查尔斯的语调不是很满意，又或是不喜欢这个称呼，皱了皱眉：“处于劣势的情况下表现出顺服以寻找对手破绽，逃跑之际的迷惑措施，还有尽量选择复杂地形干扰判断，让敌人不敢轻易深入追击……这些都是我教你的，我看你学得还不错。”

棕熊牙齿用力，豹猫发出痛苦地“喵呜”声，查尔斯的汗水已经快浸透衣服。

“过来，跪下。”

瑞雯和沃伦拼命拖住艾瑞克，剩下两个向导根本顾不上自己的哨兵，只能勉强压制住艾瑞克可怕的怒气。

向导走过去，听话地半跪了下来，史崔克的语气缓和了一些，轻轻抬起他的下巴。

“好了，现在来说说，艾瑞克·兰谢尔在哪里？”

“我不知道。”查尔斯说。

史崔克的嘴角扭曲了一下，手滑倒他的后脑，猛地揪住查尔斯的头发把他面朝下摔到地上，崭亮的军靴死死踩着他的肩膀，迫使他的脸摩擦着阴暗后巷充满沙砾石子的地面。

“你觉得你能骗我吗？本来应该是感动的重逢，我不想弄得血淋淋的。”

“我真的不知道——”查尔斯的声音好像很痛苦，他的关节在咯咯作响，“他们往另一边走了！”

“我真的差点都要相信你了。”史崔克冷笑，往旁边打了一个手势示意道，“用你们的精神体找找！”

斯考特走上前，一言不发，偏了偏头，他的鹰隼一展翅膀飞了起来，罗根的西伯利亚狼也开始沿着墙根发挥灵敏的嗅觉。小队长没什么表示，只是扫了一眼躺在地上的查尔斯，与他对视了半秒钟，闭上眼睛，开始和自己的精神体共感。

艾瑞克发誓那只鹰隼看见他们了，大鸟在上空盘旋，橙黄色的眼睛能够无死角地转动，盯住了藏在阴影处的几个人，制空压制下他们根本就无所遁形，别说还有那只通体灰白的狼的鼻子。

哨兵已经做好了随时发动的准备，他要打断那个史崔克的腿。西伯利亚狼马上就要闻到他们的藏身处，艾瑞克看着那只鹰隼，打算等它降低一些高度就先发制人，却听到斯考特的声音从前面传来：“附近没有看到其他人的踪迹。”

史崔克转过去看着罗根，穿着白背心的男人只是把精神体叫了回来，又叼起一根雪茄：“我也什么都没有闻到。”

“好吧，既然如此……”史崔克抬起脚，用一只膝盖压住查尔斯的背，捏着他的后颈强迫他抬起头，“不论他们是被你训练到可以完美屏蔽掉所有触觉还是怎样——我记得我教过你，凡事总要多尝试。”

向导的脸被沙石磨出了一道道血痕，伤口上还沾着细细的沙砾，显得狼狈不堪。史崔克的棕熊狠狠把豹猫甩到地上，拿爪子按住它的头，查尔斯仰着脖子发出一声痛呼，然后又无力地垂下，大口喘着气，看上去马上就要晕厥。

“如果你还在附近，那我强烈建议你快出来。”史崔克没带名字，但所有人都知道他在对谁说话，“你不希望查尔斯的头盖骨碎掉吧？”

艾瑞克双手紧紧握拳，指甲几乎扣进手掌里，科特已经被他强烈的精神力压得后退了两步，两个向导都快控制不住他了。

只要放松那么一瞬，史崔克马上就能感知到他们。

“你不能去，对方肯定还有更多的人，我们现在不可能救出查尔斯！”汉克压低声音说，“抓到你之前他不会有事的，史崔克要留着他当筹码，你一出去被抓到，他才是必死无疑！”

“我不能……”艾瑞克没有说下去，他承认汉克是对的。他的五脏六腑都好像在燃烧，在被无数只看不见的手撕扯，半个小时之前他还把查尔斯搂在怀里，而现在却只能任由查尔斯被折磨——因为他。

“看来是没人会来救你了，真可惜。你说我该拿你怎么办呢，查尔斯？”史崔克等了几分钟，周围还是悄无声息，像丢一个破布口袋一般把查尔斯扔回了地上。

“我也不想把你带回塔里去……把你送给塞巴斯蒂安·肖如何？我觉得他能帮你卖个好价钱。”

他接过斯考特递过来的手帕，擦了擦手指上并不存在的灰尘，将手帕丢到了查尔斯背上，然后用鞋尖挑起他的脸，细细地端详着。

“其实不管在普通人还是塔的关系圈里，你都算是个名人。想要玩一玩漂亮的查尔斯·泽维尔的人，远比你想象的要多得多。”

熏香的味道。这是查尔斯恢复知觉之后的第一个感知，有些甜腻的香味随着呼吸钻进他的四肢百骸，迫使他还不太清醒的大脑开始转动。

勉强抬起头环顾四周，陌生的环境激起了一点警觉，查尔斯只能看见装潢还算华丽的墙壁，还能隐约感知到头顶倾泻下来的光源，他想动一动，却发现自己正被吊起双臂，一扯就是一阵铁链的轻响。

“你醒了？看在老顾客的份上，我给你准备了一个不错的房间。”

肖坐在他对面，饶有兴趣地打量着他的挣扎，往熏香里加了一点火。

“我真没想到有一天你会变成我的商品，查尔斯。我会好好包装你的。”

查尔斯这时才发现他全身上下只穿了一条内裤，脸上还有一些辣，但并不疼，应该是已经被处理过了伤口。

“我不是你的商品。”向导显得很坦然，好像几乎裸着的人不是自己，“我上次可在你这里花了不少钱，肖。你明明知道他是哨兵，你给他打了向导素。”

“我知不知道又怎样？反正把他藏起来的是你不是我。”肖站起来，走到一排衣架前，挑挑捡捡，拿起一件带着蕾丝花边的衣服在查尔斯身前比划了一下，向导条件反射地往后躲了躲。

“唔，这件还行吧，我们再看看别的。放心，我只是商人，对商品没兴趣，但我必须给商品穿上看上去最好卖的包装。”他把蕾丝放下，又用冰凉的眼神看了看查尔斯的腰腹、胸口和大腿，评估了几秒钟，拨拨那排衣架，拿起一件胸口处开了口子的皮衣，“至于你是不是商品……史崔克说你是你就是，其他我一概不清楚。你皮肤很白，这件看起来也不错。”

“你想要钱吗？”查尔斯的手腕快没知觉了，他看到他的豹猫被丢在一边，可怜地蜷着尾巴团起身子，他现在状态很差，精神体当然也好不到哪里去，但他现在连收起它的力气都没有。

“我当然想要钱，但我也不想和塔作对。把你卖掉不是一举两得吗？我要搞一个盛大的拍卖会，你会让我大赚一笔的。”

肖看起来很跃跃欲试，好像眼前就是灯火辉煌的拍卖厅：“我觉得你应该会想穿得好看诱人一些，毕竟他肯定会来的——你的那个宝贝拳击手。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 填坑啦——

9.

拳场的铁栏杆上总是会留下一些血迹。干涸的、斑驳的，那些暗红色牢牢地附着在布满铁锈的栏杆上，好像光是看着就能闻到隐隐的血腥味，轻易就能点燃水泥深林里狩猎者们的神经。他们在这里一掷千金，手上的注票是猎手们手里的猎枪，欢呼声就是子弹，决定着屏幕上的倍率，也决定着擂台上每个人的价码。

然而现在，已经到了开赛的时刻，高耸的栏杆却被整块的黑色幕布遮了个严严实实，看上去就像是关着金丝雀的鸟笼。看客们一改往日的热烈癫狂，全都西装革履，正交头接耳窃窃私语，整个拳场的空气隐秘又兴奋，预示着今晚“商品”不同以往的特殊性。每个人的目光都盯在两块幕布交叠的开口处，暗暗地猜测它到底什么时候会被拉开，塞巴斯蒂安·肖的确是一个吊人胃口的好手。

在阶梯型看台的最高处，一只蜥蜴趴在灰白的墙壁上，周身鳞片的颜色已经和墙壁融为一体，没有眼睑的锥形眼球分别向两边转动，像全景监视器一般将拳场的一切尽收眼底。

“每个通道都有两个以上的人把守……但是隔得太远了，我探查不出到底有没有哨兵在埋伏……”

科特紧闭着眼睛，正和场馆内自己的精神体共感，蜥蜴眼前的景象一丝不差地传到他的脑海里，年轻的向导努力想看清每一个细节，连眼睑都在轻轻颤抖：“没有看到史崔克。”

“不用说，里面肯定都是塔的人。史崔克这个老家伙知道我们不可能眼睁睁地看着查尔斯被买走，他搞那么大动静，塔也默许，不就是算准了艾瑞克绝对会去吗？”沃伦用连帽衫遮住他显眼的银白色头发，压低了声音说，“说实在的，我不知道艾瑞克的这个计划到底能不能行，如果它也能算是一个计划的话——靠我们几个后方支援，他一个人单枪匹马进去救人？”

拳场后门的阴暗灌木中躲着四个人，只有一个不在。五分钟之前，艾瑞克只身一人从这道只作为选手入场用的后门溜了进去，今天晚上的商品不是拳手，这里一定没人走，哨兵曾在这里度过的那段不太愉快的日子为他们带来了一个绝佳的藏身处，但今晚依旧充满了不可预知的危险。

“从另一方面说，史崔克既然自负到公开拍卖查尔斯，就应该想不到艾瑞克会选择从正面进攻，不是吗？”汉克推推眼镜，摆弄着手里像是手榴弹的小玩意，“他们一定在电力室留了最多的警戒，备用电源也准备了好几个，毕竟我们这边几乎都是能夜视的精神体。”

“可他们想不到这次需要保护的不是自己的眼睛，而是耳朵。”在场唯一的女性哨兵从汉克手里接过手榴弹，抛起来又把它接住，“音波弹——要我说，只要汉克愿意，他能发明出让我们连五角大楼都能潜进去的东西。”

在别人面前被自己的哨兵这么夸让汉克有些不好意思，他连忙把手里剩下的音波弹塞到了沃伦和科特的手里：“注意带好耳塞！在拍卖锤落下去的那一刻动手。”

被查尔斯从塔里救出来的年轻人们点点头，趁着黄昏下越来越暗的光线，顺着科特探查好的路线悄悄地潜进了会场。

这次，该轮到他们去保护查尔斯了。

当塞巴斯蒂安·肖出现在铁笼边的时候，拳场里嗡嗡地说话声一下子就消失了。这座建筑从建成开始就几乎没有那么安静过，今晚所有人都只有一个猎物，这场角逐注定不会平静，笼子里的金丝雀就是一个绝佳的诱饵，正在静静等待着那个唯一的目标。

肖没有说话，只是坐到了第一排，轻轻挥了挥手，两块幕布就仿佛是黑色的瀑布一般倾泻而下，平时只聚焦厮杀本身的聚光灯并没有聚集在铁笼中心的那一道身影上，而是将周围打亮，中间的一圈陷入一种似有似无的暧昧光线里，反而吸引了所有人的目光。司仪带着满面笑容念着开场白，但已经没有人在听了，他们的目光都黏在查尔斯身上——不得不说肖对他的包装非常成功，不论是他身上的那层“包装纸”还是被迫摆成的臣服姿势，都无疑能激起猎人的征服欲，而此刻，征服欲就是让他们掏钱的原动力。

查尔斯以跪趴的姿势被绑在一个木制的“长椅”上，长椅的后部凸起一个弧度，他只能陷着腰、紧紧贴在上面翘起屁股，头仰起来，被架在固定架上箍住，双手环绕过固定架的柱身，手腕交叠着被牢牢绑 起来。身上还穿着朦胧光晕下看不出材质的黑色紧身衣，边缘有镂空的蕾丝花边，衬得裸露在外的半边臀瓣和大腿有一种微妙的情色感——他的腰腹不算紧实，腰部叠起一点点肉感的褶皱，好像在邀请别人去抚摸、揉弄，以确认是不是正如看上去那样手感良好。尾椎处的布料上粘着一根假的豹猫尾巴，正软软地垂下去，被夹在臀部的两团软肉间，棕色卷发上戴着的豹猫耳朵乖顺地耸拉下来，就像是一只真正乖乖的、软乎乎的小猫。

任何人都能看到他皱起的眉头和紧闭的双眼，但又看不真切，想看清的欲望被撩拨得放大了数倍，有很多人甚至想立马举起手里的加码牌。

“为什么不让大家听听你的声音呢，查尔斯？”肖不轻不重地说，刚好能盖过拳场里低低的窃窃私语声，看到查尔斯后开始交头接耳的人群立马再次陷入安静，连呼吸声都快要听不到了。

台上的司仪得到老板的命令，不紧不慢地用食指按住查尔斯的腰窝向下划去，从尾椎处拉起了豹猫的尾巴，以一个磨人的节奏轻轻不断向上拉扯。紧身的布料陷进臀瓣里缓缓磨动，向导本来紧咬着嘴唇不愿意出声，但能胜任这样“特殊拍卖”的司仪自然是折磨人的专家，没几下查尔斯就微微战栗起来，臀肉在微凉的空气里发着颤，终于睁开湿润的蓝眼睛，漏出了一声轻微的喘息。

“唔……不……”

隐忍又带着痛苦的声音是最好的催化剂，它在环形的场地里被听得一清二楚，当然也包括依然藏在黑暗中还未现身的目标。

谁不想让他戴着猫耳朵跪在自己双腿之间，用这样的鼻音呻吟着含自己的老二呢？

“好了，艾瑞克·兰谢尔，你在哪里？”

史崔克坐在监控室的屏幕前，想从里面抓到一点猎物的尾巴，棕熊爪子按着豹猫的脖子，小猫在尖利的熊掌下发出可怜的呜呜声。

“你再不出现，查尔斯可就真的惨了。”

查尔斯现在几乎无法集中精神，耳边的声音都只能听个大概，眼前也只是模糊的影子。史崔克在豹猫耳朵里装了精神干扰装置，无论如何，查尔斯是一个强大的向导，他们不可能让他有任何一丝对在场的哨兵进行精神诱导的机会。

他知道自己现在的样子一定很狼狈，就像是一个能被人随意摆弄的玩物，无法反抗，只是一只乖巧的宠物或是可以随意炫耀的战利品：史崔克不是做戏，他会把自己卖掉的。

塔是强权，是战争的机器，是沉默的怪兽，他们——这些哨兵和向导，拥有的力量不再是礼物，而是原罪，从进入塔的那一刻起就失去了生而为人的自由。

查尔斯想要对抗，他觉得自己几乎成功了，他傲慢地认为他能为那些不愿意服从塔管辖的哨兵和向导提供庇护，并且引以为豪。但此刻，就在聚光灯的灼热下，查尔斯才清醒地意识到：这还远远不够，他所构建的港湾实在是太脆弱，他们就像现在的他一样，只能任人摆布。

也许艾瑞克就是那个改变的关键，他对史崔克是如此重要，不惜大费周章也要抓到他，到底——

“……好的，三号再次举牌，一次……两次……成交！”

周围嘈杂的声音已经无法传达到查尔斯的脑海，向导此时满脑子都是艾瑞克，在精神干扰器所造成的巨大压力下那就是唯一还在驱动他思考的东西。自从在塔里被强制诱发过结合热之后，他就一直有意识地回避自己作为一个向导的能力，因为那实在不是什么美好的回忆。

直到他遇到了艾瑞克，直到……

所有人都没想到艾瑞克会在锤音落定的那一刻以这种方式出场，他们只能看到一个黑影突然从挂在天花板上的屏幕后面直接跳到铁笼里，稳稳落地，翻了个身抵消冲击力，正好蹲到了查尔斯身边，手上拿着一个手雷，光明正大又理所当然。

当他以极快的速度拉开安全扣的时候，连坐在台下的肖都没反应过来，一阵巨大的音浪就席卷了每个帮凶的耳膜，不单是来自于哨兵手上的那一颗，更多的音波弹被扔到座位之间，场面一瞬间就陷入了不可逆转的混乱。

查尔斯感到头上的精神干扰器被一把扯下，但他没戴耳塞，脑袋里还都是嗡嗡声，眼睛也看不清，只觉得有人扯开了他的束缚，所有人都在尖叫，有一只手抓住了他，把他拉了起来。向导下意识地想反抗，对方好像在朝他喊什么，但他根本听不到，他不知道拉住自己的人到底是谁——

下一秒，紧紧拉着他手臂的人就猛地低下头，狠狠地吻了他一下。说是吻又太过温柔，那个人用上了牙齿，把他的嘴唇都咬得发疼，这不合时宜的接触只持续了半秒钟，查尔斯不再反抗，只是反过去抓紧了那人的胳膊。

是艾瑞克。

10.

这不是什么适合温存的时刻。音波弹造成的混乱只能为他们争取一丁点时间，塔的严酷训练造就的机动性很快就能让埋伏的哨兵向导们重整状态，更不用说他们的精神屏障多少可以抵消一些手雷的效果，所以这个计划的唯一要素就是“快”。

一击得手，艾瑞克本来想把查尔斯横抱起来，但向导只是握住他的手，甚至还给两个人都竖起了精神屏障。

“现在史崔克应该发现他的棕熊早就抓不到我的豹猫了。”查尔斯手心有些汗，他尽力地安抚着哨兵过于紧张的神经，好像刚才被绑在台上的不是自己，“装作比实际情况更加无助总是一个让敌人放松警惕的好办法，屡试不爽。”

他不知道艾瑞克有没有听到他的话，那只手的主人只是反手与他十指相扣，带着他向前跑。向导恢复精神触觉非常快，不过在物理上查尔斯只是一个普通人，被音波弹和干扰器波及的五感还没有恢复，在一个完全陌生的环境里将自己交到另一个人的手里，需要的不仅仅是极大的信任。可他没有一点顾虑，艾瑞克又用小型爆破弹给铁栏杆炸了一个口子，离他们最近的司仪早就吓得躲在角落，肖被人群阻挡，一时间竟然没有任何人来拦住他们。

哨兵对这里的构造非常熟悉，他甚至知道该怎么绕过那些摄像头，按照计划，他和查尔斯应该和其他人在后门汇合，目前为止一切都进行得很顺利——如果没有那只讨厌的西伯利亚狼挡在前面的话。精神体的状态和主人是共通的，但汉克的音波弹没办法伤害到嗅觉，甩不掉的尾巴当然能顺着气味找到他们。

“罗根，是你吗？”查尔斯的视觉还有些模糊，他只能探查着对方的精神波动做出判断，“听着，我们……”

“省省你的长篇大论，查尔斯，我不是斯考特。上次他决定说谎，我只是遵从他的意愿——我总不能和他唱反调，但我没有义务帮你们，”罗根顿了顿，通体银灰的巨狼在他面前踱步，将两个人的去路挡得严严实实，“而且你的哨兵这次也伤害到了他，他现在还无法行动。”

“让开，”艾瑞克的声音没有起伏，他向前跨出一步，“我没工夫和你耗。”

海啸一般的精神波动顺着两人牵着的手入侵查尔斯的脑海，哨兵根本来不及动作，虎鲨几乎是从地板下面一跃而起，一口咬住了灰狼的肚子。海洋系精神体极其罕见，就连在塔里很少遇到对手的罗根都没有对付这种违反生物常识的海洋动物的经验，虎鲨的牙齿没入柔软的腹部，罗根的小腹上也立马被划了一道口子，但他依然寸步不让，狼爪狠狠划过鲨鱼的鱼鳍，鲜血顺着艾瑞克的胳膊流了下来，滴到向导手背上。

这个时候最正确的做法是收起自己的精神体，但两个人显然都不打算那么做。

“你自找的。”

虎鲨将灰狼一甩，用尾巴把它拍到地上，尖利的牙齿照着它的喉咙就咬了下去，灰狼翻身仰头，完全暴起的狼爪也眼看就要划破虎鲨最脆弱的腹腔，血腥味让两个哨兵的杀意更加高涨，罗根的结合向导不在，查尔斯还没有和艾瑞克结合，他没办法同时压住两个人的精神波动，艾瑞克已经快要突破他的精神屏障——

“艾瑞克，不要！”

查尔斯抓紧艾瑞克的胳膊，拼命想将他从暴怒的边缘拉回来，以至于忽略了从身后而来的危险。随着混乱中的一声枪响，查尔斯只觉得腿上一麻，剧痛之后随之而来的是蜿蜒的血迹，等艾瑞克回身抱住他的时候，查尔斯已经软倒在了地上，那根可笑的豹猫尾巴被血浸成了红色。

“查尔斯，看来我还需要给你补上一课：永远不要用我教给你的东西来对付我。”

史崔克用黑洞洞的枪口对准了查尔斯的额头，居高临下地看着艾瑞克。他离他们还有几米远，哨兵紧紧抱着怀里的人，深吸一口气，默默地收起了自己的虎鲨，胳膊上的血还未凝固，滴到地板上和查尔斯的混在一起，又沾到哨兵光裸的大腿上，让他显得更加苍白。

“手举起来。”史崔克冷冷地命令道，艾瑞克只能把查尔斯轻轻放到血泊里，将手举到耳边，他无法再用手雷，而在场的又都是哨兵，精神体的任何异动都会被很快发现——他失败了。

查尔斯静静地躺在他身边，腿上的伤口在不断流血，连嘴唇都开始发白，他的向导——他们还没有结合，但他心里坚持用这个说法——还是紧紧攥着他的衣角，蓝色的眼睛里满是说不清的情绪。

史崔克走过来，朝着查尔斯的额头狠狠给了他一枪托，在这个夜晚经受了太多折磨的向导终于失去了意识。

查尔斯已经不记得他多久没有在塔的医务室里醒来了，恍惚间还以为自己是在做梦，毕竟这个地方曾不止一次的出现在他那些不是很愉快的梦境里。但他马上意识到这并不是梦境那么友好的东西：斯考特坐在他的床边，在觉察到他醒了之后抬起了头。

“我给你换过衣服了，”他简短地说，“还做了包扎。伤口不算很深，你的腿会没事的。”

“你是来看着我的。”查尔斯用了一个陈述句，他知道塔的做法，“艾瑞克呢？”

斯考特沉默了一会儿，最终还是开了口：“在禁闭室。他们不得不给他上了束缚具，他精神暴走了。”

“精神暴走？你们——”

查尔斯顾不得身上的伤口，撑起身拉住了斯考特的袖子，“怎么会这样，他需要做精神疏导，向导素没用的！”

“我想是因为他眼睁睁地看着你又受了一次伤。向导素的确没用，但是史崔克并不在乎，我不知道他到底要艾瑞克做什么——”

斯考特又停了几秒，好像终于下定了决心，接着说了下去。

“你想救他吗，查尔斯？”

“……什么意思？”

“你今天阻止了艾瑞克，救了罗根。他都和我说了，如果你没有制止，你们大概并不会被抓住。”

斯考特的声音有些发抖，查尔斯知道失去自己的结合哨兵对任何一个向导来说都是一件不容易的事情。

“只有你能帮他，任何一个其他的向导都做不到。他还没有任结合向导就能差点杀了罗根，如果和向导结合，他的哨兵能力无疑会超越史崔克，你们就能逃出去了。”

“你这是在放我们走吗？”

“你想重蹈以前的覆辙吗？”

查尔斯没接话，塔这次不会轻易再让他脱离掌控。

“谢谢你，斯考特。”

年轻的向导只是站了起来，丢给查尔斯一套塔里的制服：“我先说好，他的状况很差，你要做好心理准备。”

艾瑞克的状态的确很不好。斯考特支开守在禁闭室门口的人，把查尔斯放了进去，最后说了一句“明早才会有人来换班”，就为他们锁好了门。

禁闭室不是什么有情调的地方，艾瑞克被束缚具绑在角落，为了防止他在精神暴走时咬到自己或者是别人，他们还给他戴上了口枷，这让他看起来就像是一只被人类抓住的野兽。

“没事的，艾瑞克，是我……”

他试着靠近哨兵的精神，但是尖利的精神波动就像是利剑，艾瑞克根本认不出自己。查尔斯放弃了精神层面的接近，而是直接靠了过去，轻轻抱住了他的背，艾瑞克挣扎起来，扯得束缚铁链当啷作响。

这真的不是一个做这种事的好地方，但是——

他喜欢艾瑞克，是的。他们的契合度高到相遇就是命中注定，他喜欢他到会直接引发结合热，他想要他，他想被填满，让心里那片阴影全部被艾瑞克的身影所占据。

“你必须先冷静下来。”

查尔斯喃喃地说着，向下一滑，解开了艾瑞克的裤带。


	7. Chapter 7

11.

塔的哨兵禁闭室里总是有一股淡淡的血腥味。这并不是最糟糕的，常年不见光又结实的墙面不仅仅能隔绝里面的声音，墙上还叠着一些杂乱无章的痕迹，经年累月、一层一层地交叉在一起，已经很难看出到底是由什么造成——不过如果你仔细观察的话，会发现上面沾着铁锈和血迹，让人联想到铁链和指甲。

禁闭室是一个听起来比较好听的称呼，实际上它远不止此。没有结合向导的失控哨兵们会被带到这里，很难说禁闭室的环境能对他们有什么帮助，但至少这个地方让他们没有别人可以伤害：失控哨兵攻击性很强，光注射向导素不会有作用，他们过于敏感的神经还是会让空气的流动都变成难以忍受的折磨，呼吸也成为炙烤喉管的火焰，直到最后精疲力尽地晕过去才能结束精神暴走对他们的鞭笞。

不会有人想在这种时候靠近任何一个失控的哨兵，然而很显然，查尔斯就这么做了。

艾瑞克毫不意外地剧烈挣动，脚踝处拴着的铁链被猛地拉直，口枷按住了他的嘶吼，查尔斯用半个身子压住他的小腿，将哨兵的外裤脱了下来。他在心里默默对艾瑞克道歉，无论如何，脱别人裤子总不是什么礼貌的行为。

尚被内裤包裹着、还未勃起的鼓包让向导想起之前在地下室用腿根和臀缝感受过的尺寸，他犹豫了几秒，用手按着艾瑞克的胯骨压制他的挣扎，低下头隔着布料，顺着开始苏醒的猛兽的形状，轻轻地用嘴唇吻了上去。

为了不让自己受伤，他应该先把它弄湿。控制住一个体能比他好上不少的哨兵不是一件容易的事情，查尔斯尝试着先伸出舌尖舔了舔艾瑞克光裸的小腹和上面锻炼良好又鼓胀的肌肉，直到他感到内裤里的东西明显变硬变大、哨兵的呼吸比刚才还要急促时，再小心地用牙齿拉下了他的内裤边。

那根硬物几乎是迫不及待地弹了出来，差点打到查尔斯的脸。不知道是不是两个人超高的契合度正在催动着他的结合热，又或者是想起了上次亲密时的甜蜜快感，查尔斯不由自主地夹紧双腿，并在一起缓缓磨蹭，腿间的部位也在慢慢肿胀起来——按理来说不应该那么快的，但他身体的每一个细胞好像都在催促着他和眼前的哨兵完成链接。

上帝，贴得太近了……他在地下室的时候只是匆匆看到一眼，现在查尔斯才发现艾瑞克的东西比他想象中的还要大，向导不由自主地咽了咽口水，试探着张开嘴，将眼前肉棒的前端浅浅地含了进去。

铁链发出可怕的声响，查尔斯差一点点就要压不住艾瑞克，精神暴走的哨兵所有感官都会被放大，他安抚般地用嘴唇包住饱满的顶端吸吮舔舐，舌头小心地将包裹在上面的皮撸下来，努力用唾液濡湿挺得笔直的柱身，但即使他已经将嘴张到发酸，也还是不能把艾瑞克完全吃下去，他开始怀疑自己到底能不能用后面做到这件事。

查尔斯只好分出一只手脱掉了裤子，暂时抬起头，用手圈住湿硬的阴茎上下圈弄，等前液和刚才留下的唾液将手心沾湿，才又含住它，手从自己两腿之间伸下去，摸了摸正分泌出肠液的穴口。

他没有经历过很多结合热，特别是由于和契合度那么高的哨兵共处一室而诱发的那种，所以查尔斯不确定自己到底能流多少……可以让艾瑞克顺利进去的东西。他就着手上的液体，食指和无名指稍稍用力，将入口处紧致的褶皱稍稍撑开了一些，又用中指试探着在入口处打了几转，在给了艾瑞克一个深喉的同时，往里面插进了一个指节。

哨兵发出野兽一般的低吼，用大腿夹住查尔斯的头，难耐地挺腰一下下将自己往对方嘴里顶，但他的行动几乎全部被束缚铁链所制住，所以查尔斯只是被他顶得小小地呜咽了两声，下意识地往后坐了坐，然后被迫把屁股里的手指又吃得深了些。

“呜……嗯……”

一股从未有过的麻痒击中了向导的尾椎，滑液滴滴答答地顺着手指流下来，甚至都快要拢不住了。查尔斯最后吸了两下嘴里的肉棒，直起身子跪坐起来，趴到艾瑞克身上，用手撸动着不安分的阴茎，抬腰将它浅浅地卡进自己的臀缝。他前面都没有被碰过就高高的直立了起来，抵在艾瑞克的腹肌上，查尔斯忍不住动着腰让它在对方结实的腹肌上磨蹭，连带着两片臀肉之间的硬热也被夹住来回磨动，哨兵把铁链扯得丁零当啷作响，眼睛发红，被查尔斯逗弄起来的快感稍微冲淡了精神暴走带来的痛苦，他疯狂地渴求着更多，也疯狂地想贴近面前这个给他带来慰藉的人。

“艾瑞克……”

查尔斯将脸埋在对方的颈窝里，结合热催生的欲望和不知何处生出的热切情绪胀满了他的心脏，向导暂时遗忘了他们还处在敌人环伺、危机四伏的禁闭室里，他的臀缝已经在蹭动中变得一片湿滑，查尔斯稍稍抬起屁股，用手扶住那根粗大的茎身，慢慢地坐了下去。

“太、太大了……”

他一下子没办法完全吃进去，只好扶着艾瑞克的肩膀，另一只手伸到背后，握住它的根部往后穴里放，顶端刚抵上穴口他就湿得更快了，他塞了好几次都没塞进去，反而让又硬又烫的肉棒又大上了一圈，在他手心里勃勃跳动。肉到嘴边吃不到的野兽再也受不了查尔斯慢腾腾的速度，顺着本能狠狠一挺腰，被结合热侵袭的向导本来就没什么力气，这一撞直接就软了腰，往下一坠，把本来只进去了一个头的阴茎吞了个结结实实。

这一下进得太狠太深，查尔斯连话都说不出来，只能靠着艾瑞克细细地发抖。这个姿势让哨兵几乎全部插了进去，又紧又窄的后穴死死箍住体内的性器，一阵令人头皮发麻的喘息过后，艾瑞克先是向上顶了一顶，带着肉棒在里面磨搅，查尔斯腰没有着力的地方，被顶得呼吸都变了调。这声呻吟听在艾瑞克耳朵里就像是打开了某个危险的开关，铁链被拉得笔直，哨兵好像完全丢掉了理智，猛地向上耸动起来，不管不顾地往能带给他从未有过快感的深处插，每一下动作都发出让人脸红心跳的水声。

查尔斯根本受不了这个，没几下声音就带上了哭腔，他攀着艾瑞克的肩膀，断断续续地开口哀求：“嗯、啊……慢、慢一点……”

要是现在两个人都是清醒状态的话，艾瑞克大概会因为这两下听起来有点可怜的鼻音而放慢速度，但现在食髓知味的野兽只顾往上颠动，要不是他现在被口枷和铁链制住，一定会将查尔斯死死压在地上，再叼着他的后脖子狠狠地操。暴起青筋的大腿撞在查尔斯有些丰腴的臀肉上，激起几波肉浪，因为结合热而多得不正常的体液因为激烈的交合溅湿了向导的臀瓣，他实在是有些受不了一下重过一下的顶弄，想撑起身子逃开一些，却在一半就没了力气，再次重重地落了下来，反而将阴茎再次满满当当地吃了进去。

过多地快感在查尔斯脑中炸开，他搂紧对方的脖子，前面抵住艾瑞克小腹的性器早就在上面留下了不少黏糊的前液，现在更是连碰都没碰就溢出了白浊，顶端的嫩肉时不时擦在艾瑞克的耻毛上，把金咖色的毛发粘成一绺一绺。细密的轻痒和后穴处传来的激烈快感一样难以忍受，查尔斯忍不住握住自己慢慢上下圈弄起来，膝盖也紧紧夹住艾瑞克的窄腰，他慢慢适应了哨兵猛烈耸动的频率，开始自发地顺着本能在对方绷紧的大腿上小小地前后摆腰，挪动屁股，带着肉棒在穴里不住搅动。

“艾瑞克……唔——”

向导弓起腰，向后仰起脖颈，配合着艾瑞克的频率自发地一下下将性器坐到底，嘴里混着呻吟不断叫着对方的名字，但现在除了发狠顶弄中漏出的低吼，他无法得到任何回应。查尔斯没几下就被撞得没了力气，体力一向不是他的强项，只能坐在艾瑞克腿上任由对方颠弄，他眼角发红，咬着嘴唇不断套弄着自己，后穴也被操得又熟又软，软肉缠着体内的阴茎——他们实在是太契合了，哨兵意识还不清醒，他又被顶得七荤八素，很难说两个人能用上什么技巧。原始又激烈的交合却让他舒服得浑身发抖，感觉就快要晕过去，追逐快感的本能夺去了查尔斯所有的感官，他手上的速度越来越快，在肉棒再一次重重擦过体内敏感的那一点时猝不及防地就射了出来，精液喷在两人之间，甚至溅上了他自己的胸口。

“呜呜……嗯、啊！艾瑞克，轻一点……唔！”

高潮过后的甬道紧紧吸住艾瑞克，激得哨兵狠命地往里面撞，敏感的嫩肉痉挛着被摩擦翻搅，查尔斯又坐在他身上颤巍巍地射出几小股精液，达到几波小高潮后紧紧缠着烫热的凶器，硬生生将它夹射，查尔斯甚至能感受到它在里面勃动射精的频率。艾瑞克射得太多了，小穴蓄不住那么多体液，在高潮余波的轻缓抽插中被不断挤出，再滴滴答答的滴到地上，直到积成小小的一滩。

“查……尔斯？”

等粗重的呼吸声和空气里满溢的暧昧气息稍微散去一点，艾瑞克的意识好像终于恢复了清明，口枷让他的声音模糊不清，只能发出犹疑又不确定的音调。他好像还没搞懂到底发生了什么，不安地挣动了一下，才发现自己还被束缚器严严实实地锁着。

向导暂时还没有力气，趴在他身上试探着探查他的精神，发现刚才仿佛尖刺一般的精神波动已经消失了。查尔斯用还发着颤的指尖挑开艾瑞克脑后的口枷扣，抱住他的脖子：“你没事了……没事了。”

艾瑞克感受着向导的体温，从未觉得如此心安。一直以来过于敏锐的精神终于包上了坚实的铠甲，一直聒噪不停的嘈杂声音从他耳边完全消失了，取而代之的是查尔斯温暖又安静的心跳，还有浅浅的呼吸。

过了好几秒钟，哨兵才明白这样的变化到底是从何而来。

“查尔斯，你现在是我的结合向导了吗？”

这句话就有些明知故问了——鉴于他还没完全软下去的性器还埋在对方屁股里。

查尔斯没说话，就算在不甚明朗的光线下也能看出他脸都红到了脖子根。向导先是撑着身体起来给艾瑞克解开了束缚器，阴茎从后穴里滑出来的感觉让他脸上有些挂不住，而艾瑞克一恢复行动自由就把他捞回了怀里。

“原来有一个向导是这样的感觉。”一直独来独往的哨兵难得露出这样的一面，他嗅着查尔斯的头发，本来黑暗肃杀的禁闭室仿佛也带上了一些温情的暖色，在这样的地方、这样的情境下心意相通简直可以说是一种硬核至极的浪漫了。

“看来这次是瑞雯赢下了那十美元。”单纯的语言在已经完成结合的哨兵向导之间多少显得有些多余，查尔斯轻轻吻了吻自己哨兵的嘴角，蓝色的眼睛里闪着光，“你不会再是独自一人——而且，等我们把自己清理干净，就该是发起反击的时候了。”

在塔里值夜班不是什么好活儿。特别当你只是一个普通人类、又没有精神体的时候，巡逻就成了一件费时又费力的事情，深夜偷个懒也稀松平常……毕竟拥有那些小玩意儿的哨兵和向导是少数中的少数，他们一向都有更重要的任务。

比起那些危险的任务来，没有觉醒能力的普通人反而应该觉得庆幸，他们见过太多连完整尸体都运不回来的向导，也见过太多被关在禁闭室里进行强行隔断的哨兵，相较之下，在深夜巡逻一下反而显得是一项更好的工作了。

穿着塔里制服的巡逻兵两人一组，巡逻的路线划分为不同区域，今夜负责禁闭区的两个人像往常一样一边走一边有一搭没一搭地闲聊，以此来抵御难以抵挡的困意。这并不是他们玩忽职守，这个区域很少有人来，巡逻也只不过是走个过场——然而今天不同，一只不是每个人都能看到的猫头鹰正歪着脑袋站在照明灯罩上，滴溜溜地转着眼睛看着他们。

就在离两个巡逻兵不远的拐角处，一道黑影紧贴墙角，注意着他们的动静。

“只有尽头那一间就完成了吧？我想快点回去睡觉。”其中一个眼看就要走到黑影的藏身处，猫头鹰“咻”地飞了起来，在他们头顶打转，摆出攻击的态势。

“那边不用去了，刚才萨默斯队长说那间禁闭室有正在接受精神阻断的哨兵，他会亲自看着的。”就在士兵马上要转弯的时候，他的同伴叫住了他，打开了手腕上的通信器，给本区域打上了一个“巡逻完成”的标签。

“那可真是个苦差事……嘿！有人!”

他连配枪都没能掏出来就被身后突然出现的人一个回旋踢击中头部失去了意识，另一边的同伴也未能幸免，两声沉重的肉体落地声后，金色短发的女人拍了拍手，她旁边的黑豹坐下来舔了舔爪子。

“你没把他们打死吧？瑞雯。”黑影从拐角处走出来，蹲下身子区探了一下两人的鼻息，推推眼镜，“还好没有。”

“把他们衣服扒了吧，你听到他说什么了吗，汉克？我猜艾瑞克就在前面那个禁闭室。科特和沃伦还没发出信号，他们应该还没有找到查尔斯。”

“我们动作要更快点，我不知道我设置的防火墙还能绕过监控多久。”汉克同意道，弯腰拖起其中一个人的脚，“临时编写的程序撑不了很长时间。”

等汉克和瑞雯再次从杂物间出来的时候，两个人都已经是普通巡逻兵的装扮了。猫头鹰和黑豹都被谨慎地收起，汉克破解了刚才收缴到的通讯器，从里面调出了区域地图。

“前面只有一间禁闭室，等级为5级。一定是艾瑞克没错了。”

“唯一的问题是——”瑞雯眉头紧皱，“打开5级的禁闭室需要史崔克的随机授权码。”

汉克看了屏幕上的小光标，点了点其中闪着红光一间，旁边写着“主管实验室”：“这里是史崔克的实验室，我的破解程序应该能解开门锁。里面有他的电脑，我们可以试着从里面调一个随机授权码出来，但这太危险了，史崔克随时有可能去实验室。”

“顾不了这么多了，我们没这么多时间。”

虽然两个人下定了决心，但等他们真正来到史崔克实验室的门前，好不容易破解开门锁、推开门缝的时候，根植在哨兵和向导脑子里的直觉告诉他们这里不会有什么好事。

实验室很宽敞，放满了让人心生寒意的各种器械。汉克找到电脑，将随身携带的破解程序插入端口，开始尝试调取授权码；而瑞雯则守在门口，两个人都放出了精神体警戒四周。房间里只剩下汉克噼里啪啦敲打键盘的声音，瑞雯的黑豹鼻子动了动，走到一扇紧闭的柜门前，突然像是收到惊吓一般向后跳了一步，开始对着柜门发出压在喉咙里的、充满愤怒意味的吼叫。

“怎么了？”瑞雯小心地走过去，摸了摸自己黑豹的头，打量了一下柜门，伸手把它打开，一阵寒气扑面而来——这不是什么普通的柜子，而是一个巨大的冰柜，里面并排放着很多试管，试管里面是淡金色的液体。

“什么……？”

瑞雯随手拿起一管，看到玻璃管上贴着白色的标签，上面写着“艾玛·弗罗斯特”。

看起来是一个人名。瑞雯在脑子里搜索着，她还在士官学校的时候，好像有一个哨兵就叫这个名字。

她又拿起另一管，上面写着的是“阿扎塞尔”；再拿起一管，“ 杰诺斯·奎斯提”；旁边的是“萨尔瓦多”……

最后一管是空的，上面的名字是“艾瑞克·兰谢尔”。

“汉克，我觉得你有必要来看看这个。”瑞雯声音发抖，“史崔克……”

“嘘！好像有人来了！”

猫头鹰发出警示的叫声，两个人连忙把面前的东西复原，躲进了冰柜和墙角的夹缝中。他们刚刚躲好，大门再一次被打开，史崔克一脸阴郁的出现在门口，他的脸色看起来很不好。

“又失败了、又失败了！”

他径直向冰柜走来，一把拉开柜门，还好他现在的状态不佳，否则难免会发现有几管试管摆放的位置和之前不同。

“还是不行……只有他了，只有……”史崔克自言自语道，“我必须加快速度。”

阴影中的汉克和瑞雯交换了一个眼神，连呼吸都变得轻了起来。

史崔克烦躁地抹抹头发，抬起手腕，打开通讯器，恶狠狠地命令道：“把艾瑞克·兰谢尔带到我的实验室来。现在！”


End file.
